Hitting Home
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been together for over 20, married for over 15. But when a memory of them doing something no one should see gets into the wrong hands will they be able to stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Notes: There are 5 chapters to this story. Most are 20 pages or so. This is a lot of the background information.

Uni and I had a really good time writing this story and hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Ron Weasley walked through the front door to his home. He hung up his robes and kicked his boots off. He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife making dinner. He walked over and rested his hand on her waist and kissed her cheek softly.

"Hello Mione how was work?" He asked going to the ice box and pulling everything out to make a salad. They made dinner together almost every night.

Hermione stirred the gravy. "Long." She said smiling at him as he walked over and set up on the other side of the island so they could talk as they worked. "But I did get some good news." She said smiling as he cut a piece of tomato and fed it to her.

"What would that be?" He asked popping a piece into his mouth after he feed her. He started to put them into the bowl.

"Well Oldenburg is leaving, so there is a spot as Head of Magical Law, and Kingsley wants me to fill it." She said grinning brightly. She poured the gravy into the bowl and put it on the table.

Ron beamed at her. "Mione that is amazing." He said leading over and kissed her softly. "Will we be playing tonight then? It's my turn to pick." He asked keep his voice low. She nodded once, giving him the message of what they would be doing. Ron smirked for a moment.

"You're going to be my boss you know, well Harry's at any rate." Ron said putting the salad on the table. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her softly. "Head of Magical Law at 40. He said grinning like a fool.

Rose and Hugo came in a few moments later. "Hi Daddy." Rose said walking over and hugging his waist.

Ron let go of Hermione and hugged his 13 year old daughter. "Hello Rosie." He said before ruffling Hugo's hair. "Hey mate."

"You both finished your summer homework?" Hermione asked. "If you didn't, no going over to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's for the sleep over." It was Lily's birthday and she wanted her cousins for a sleep over.

"Yes Mum." Rose said smiling. Hugo thought a moment before smiling and nodded. Hermione smiled at them.

"Good then dinner is ready." She said as they all sat down.

Ron and Hermione flirted all though dinner. Rose and Hugo had no idea. They had been married and together long enough to flirt without anyone knowing. Hermione knew the look in Ron's eyes and it turned her on more than she could understand. The way Hermione rubbed her neck with her ink stained fingers caused the muscle in Ron's jaw to twitch.

Ron looked at Hermione and saw the look in her eyes. "Alright you two, go get your things, we will clean up." Ron said not taking his eyes off Hermione.

Both children left none the wiser. Ron looks at Hermione. "Are we going to need protective charms on us tonight?" He asked taking a drink. They made things much safer. He didn't have to hold back then and neither did she.

"I think that would be wise." Hermione said looking back at him. "Do you remember how the bedroom was set up last month? That is the room for tonight. I'm sure you can think of a plot before I get home." She stood up as the kids came down and Flooed with them to Ginny and Harry's.

The house was full of Weasley and Potters. "Merlin Ginny you are going to have fun tonight." She laughed walking into the kitchen.

Ginny shook her head as she put cookies in the oven. "Yeah great fun." She rolled her eyes but smiled. "What are your plans for tonight?" She asked. Hermione just smirked. Ginny laughed at her. "I'll make sure to send a Patronus first then." She didn't want to walk in on that.

"That would be smart yeah." Hermione laughed. "We've managed never to walk in on the other couple during play time and I rather keep it like that. I can't begin to think about what it really look and sound like." She said blushed.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked casting a charm so the dishes would wash.

"It's Ron's turn to pick. Most likely something war related. Those are our favorite." She said. She had stopped blushing about this with Ginny a long time ago. She and Harry did the same and they shared ideas.

"Have fun; don't forget the charms and you can kick him in the nuts for me." Ginny said grinning. Hermione snorted.

"Good night Ginny." Hermione said before Flooing home.

Ron was sitting in the living room. "Hey." He said grinning. "I came up with one." He laughed. Hermione sat on his lap and kissed him softly.

"I had faith love." She said stroking his jaw. "What is it?"

"I'm a Death Eater and you're an Order member then we caught. And I get to get information and play with you how I wish." He said rubbing her thigh lightly. "Or we could do that I'm an abusive bastard and you're my helpless wife."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Let's go with the later tonight." She said kissing his jaw lightly. "Then I can keep my rings on." She hated taking them off even if it was for this.

Ron laughed softly as he nuzzled her neck. "You know I love you right?" He asked, normally before they did anything like this he was very loving.

"27 years of friendship, 21 years of being together, 16 years of marriage, 2 children and fighting a war together, I think I got you love me." She said laughing softly, teasing him. Ron growled into her neck.

"Mione I just need to say it before I say all the bad things I will." Ron said looking into her eyes and cupping her cheek. "We've been doing this for 13 years and I still worry that you might think I mean some of the things I say." He said softly. "I don't and I need to make sure you know."

Hermione stroked his neck softly and kissed him softly. "I love you more than anything and I know you love me too." She whispered looking into his blue eyes. "I trust you Ronald. With everything." She kissed his knuckles and stroked his neck.

Ron gave her a smile. "I am a lucky man." He said tracing her jaw line with his finger tips."For so many reasons."

"And I am a lucky woman." She said resting her forehead against his neck. They laid like that a few moments, neither one needing to rush to get to their plans. They still didn't take moments like this for granted, both knowing how hard it was to get to this point.

"So I went to the healer yesterday." Ron said after a few moments. Hermione nodded.

"You told me." She said, she could hear his heart beat and loved that sound.

"I talked to him about getting a magical vasectomy." Ron said, he hadn't told her that part. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

"You didn't tell me that." She said shifting so she could look at him. "What made you ask?"

"Well I knew you have a really hard time being pregnant and Hugo's 9." He said looking at her, taking her hand again. "And taking the potion after 40 isn't good for witches, they tell you to use the charm or to have the guy get cut." He said running his thumb over her knuckles.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "We never said we weren't going to not have another, we just never did." She said leading against the arm of the couch. She did have to admit her body didn't handle being pregnant well; she was on best rest after her 6th month with both Rose and Hugo. "Do you want more?" She asked softly. They never really talked about kids in the way most did. They had just had their first play time when Hermione and Ron decided to have Rose. Hugo was Hermione forgetting her potion when Rose had the flu.

Ron thought for a moment. "You know me Mione, I'd love to have 5 more but I won't put you though carrying another." He said rubbing her belly lightly. "I know how hard it is on your body, you'd have to take almost a year off of work. I don't want to put you through that when you are up for head of a department. It's not fair." He said looking at her. "I love my son and daughter and I am happy. I don't need more to be happy, we're done having babies." He said nuzzling her neck.

Hermione kissed his forehead. "I wish I could give them too you, I wish I was better at being pregnant." She sad stroking his neck again. "But I'm not and we both are happy with Rose and Hugo. Getting a vasectomy is up to you but I agree that we're done having babies."

"I'll get it and then we don't have to worry about anything." Ron said kissing her softly. "And the healer said I'll be in and out in under a half hour and they use a wand so it doesn't really hurt. We can't for three days after and I have to . . . take matters into hand . . . 6 times during those three days before we can but after that it's all taken care of." He kissed her softly.

Hermione kissed him a little deeper. "Thank you for thinking of me Ronnie." She said softly. She only called him than when he did something sweet like this. "This proves to me you love me." She said laughing softly. At 20 she never thought this would be a romantic gesture, almost 40 it was.

Ron chuckled softly. "I have an appointment next Monday then. I kind of thought you would say yes anyway." He said kissing her neck softly. She kissed him back, deepening it.

"We got off track." Hermione whispered pulling back a little. "Still up for tonight?" She challenges softly laughing.

Ron looked at her. "Constantly." He smirked softly. Hermione rolls her eyes and stands up.

Ron stands up and they walked to their bedroom door. "Charms." He said as they both cast the charms. That way they can hit or be hit and not real damage will be done. Ron had put them all over their bedroom so if they hit something it won't break.

"Rules the same?" Hermione asked. "Safe word is bishop, no eye gouging, no cutting and burning." Ron nodded in agreement. They had never cut, gouged each other's eyes or used fire but both agreed that they were not smart things to try.

"Oh before we start." Hermione pulled Ron close and kneed him. He gasped in shock and pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He said groaning in a little pain even with the charm.

"Ginny sends her love." Hermione smiled tilting her head. "And no, you can't use that against me in there, that's why I did it out here." Ron grunted in agreement.

"Ready, once we start we don't stop till I say we stop." He smirked. They traded power, every other Friday night , Hermione made Ron her slave boy and put a temporary castration charm on him last time so he could do nothing but serves her, he was ready for payback.

Hermione walked to the bed and started to fold the clothing on there. Ron shut the door and looked at her. "Dinner tasted like shit."

Hermione froze and stopped folding. She didn't turn around. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'll do better next time, I swear." She could feel his eyes on her and was even turned on by that.

"You have failed for 16 years. Why would I give you another chance?" Ron asked walking toward her. "You're just a whore, and should be beaten for it."

Hermione turned to him and shook her head. "Please don't. Not again. I couldn't take it," she begged.

Ron took his belt off. "Put your hands on the wall." He said in a cold voice. Hermione slowly stepped aside and tried to get to the door.

Ron stopped her and threw her against the wall. "Who is the head of this family?"

Hermione gasped as she hit the wall even though she barely felt anything. She held back a moan at the tone of his voice. "You are," she said shakily.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He said in a commanding voice. "Before I get the whip out."

"No," Hermione said, standing up straighter, standing up for herself. She knew he liked it when she protested.

Ron laughed at her and he slapped her. He pushed her against the wall. "If you don't I'll tie you to the bed and go get all the new Aurors and let them have their turn with you."

Hermione grunted in pain, looking at him with fear. "You wouldn't want them to," she said daringly. "You don't like to share, even if it is just my pussy. You just want me all to yourself."

Ron pushed her harder against the wall. "If you don't shut up, I'll get a needle and sew your lips shut, ripping it back open so you can suck my dick." He said gripping her face. "Now turn the fuck around." Hermione whimpered as she slowly turned around.

Ron took his belt and landed a blow right in the middle of her bum. "Count them." He said in a deep, cold voice. He hit her again.

Hermione accidently let out a small moan. "Two," she sobbed.

Ron landed two hit quickly. He dropped the belt and pressed her against the wall. "You're going to get on your knees now and suck my cock until I come all over your face. Then if you're a good girl I'll fuck you so hard you won't walk for a day, if you're bad I'll fuck your bum." He knew she hated it and only used it as a threat. In 16 years he never had.

"Don't," Hermione begged. "I won't be able to clean after you or cook for you if you do," she sobbed.

"Get on your knees and prove you're worth keeping." He said gripping her arm hard and throwing her to the floor. Hermione looked to the floor as she slumped against the rug. She was shaking as she got on her knees.

Ron undid his pants and pulled out his hard, thick, cock. "You know what to do." He said thrusting into her mouth and putting his hands in her hair.

Hermione's tears were falling as she sucked on him. He was pulling at her hair lightly but he never pushed her head. He never let her choke.

Ron groaned softly. He bit his cheek to keep from saying her name. He loved when she did this and made sure he didn't force himself too much in her mouth. He knew if someone saw they couldn't tell but they both knew it. He pulled out and came on her face.

Hermione wasn't fond of him doing this but it was part of the game. She wiped her face, quickly licking off one of her fingers as she looked down, shaking.

"Strip for me. Make yourself look somewhat attractive." He said dryly laying on the bed on his side after he stripped.

Hermione glanced at him before slowly pulling off her shirt. "I will try, sir," she mumbled.

Ron snorted. "Bloody hell woman to you know what a gym is?" Ron asked even as he grew hard again. He loved her body.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured. "I will do better." She took off her bra and then undid her jeans.

Ron looked at her. "What do you think you deserve from me tonight?"

"I think I deserve to be dismissed," Hermione murmured, looking up at him with hope. "I should go without being punished."

Ron laughed at her. He got up and gripped both her arms, lifting her off the floor. He moved her to the bed. "I meant where do you think I should fuck you tonight."

Hermione whimpered in pain, looking at him in despair. "Not my bum," she pleaded. "Please. I'll do anything. "

"Anything?" Ron asked her.

She could feel herself getting wetter as he spoke. "Anything," Hermione sobbed.

Ron smirked "I want you to not where knickers, for a month." Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. "Unless you want to turn on your belly." Ron said rubbing it and letting his finger touch her.

Hermione could feel her juices drip onto his hand, her hips jerking. "Fine," she said quickly, trembling. She looked away from him. "Just anything but my bum. I couldn't take it," she sobbed.

Ron filled her on her back and got over her. He thrust into her without warning and started to move quickly without letting her get ready. He hadn't touched her nub as he moved hard over her grunting.

Hermione gasped in pleasure and surprise, trying hard not to moan or whimper. She also had to stop herself from wrapping her arms around him. "Stop! Please, no!" Hermione cried out. It felt amazing and it was always hard to hide it. "No! Stop it, please! Don't do this, I'm begging you!"

Ron just slapped her. "Shut up you fucking bitch." He said moving harder.

Hermione held back a moan as she kept herself from arching into him. She could feel herself get closer, needing him to touch her. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I displeased you!"

Ron kissed her roughly to shut her up and moved his hand to stroke her. He came a few moments later. He groaned into her mouth to keep from calling her name. Ron rubbed and twisted her nub, causing her hips to buck and for her to come. She bit his lip so she wouldn't scream. Ron finished coming and stood up putting his boxers back on.

"Clean this mess up. I want you in the living room next. He walked up of the room ending the game. Hermione laid on the bed, closing her eyes, panting. Ron came back in a few moments later. "Nice work love." He said handing her, her wand and casting cleaning charms over everything. Hermione took the spells off of her before setting her wand on the bedside table, holding her hand out for him. Ron got into bed next to her and nuzzled her neck softly. "I love doing that." He said softly.

Hermione moaned as she cuddled to him closely, wrapping her arms around him. "I love it to, baby. Though, it's hard to keep from touching you and moaning as you thrust into me," Hermione kissed his neck.

Ron groaned softly. "It is but it's worth it. You always come harder on these nights and normally. I don't know if that should worry me or not."

Hermione laughed lightly and nipped his neck. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you Hermione Granger-Weasley." Ron said rubbing her belly lightly. "Wanna take a bath before we go to sleep? It will help your back." He offered kissing her tenderly.

Hermione moaned into his mouth. "I love taking a bath with you."

Ron got up and went into their bathroom and lit candles and hung them in the air and filled the bathtub with warm water and rose petals. He carried Hermione in.

"I knew I loved you for more than your body," Hermione kissed his neck, smiling.

Ron laughed softly. He set her down and got in so she could lean against him. He wrapped am arm around her. "Are you really ok with what we talked about earlier?"

Hermione snuggled to his chest, her head on his shoulder. "I am," she said softly, stroking his neck. "It will make everything easier and I am insanely happy with my life now with the three of you."

Ron nodded softly. "I hate how hard it is for you to carry our children." He said softly. "I hate that it can be something we enjoy."

"I loved carrying your children," Hermione looked at him, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "It was hard, yes, but I still loved it."

"I loved resting my hand on you and feeling them move." Ron said kissing her neck softly. "Knowing we did something perfect."

"Everything we do together is perfect," Hermione whispered. "Our life is perfect, my love."

Ron laughed softly. "I still don't think your last turn was fair." He said pouting a little. "I had to go down on you for three hours in a row and I couldn't give get hard with that charm on."

Hermione moaned. "But it felt amazing," she said, drawing out the last word.

Ron laughed softly as he held his wife. "We've been married for 16 years Mione, can you believe it?" He said changing the subject. He didn't want another go tonight. He knew she was sore and didn't want to really hurt her.

Hermione closed her eyes against his neck. "Seems just like yesterday we were making love for the first time in your bed with the Chudley Cannons flying around us."

Ron laughed against her forehead. "I still can't believe you let me make love to you so soon after we got together."

"Why put off the inevitable," Hermione kissed his neck. "You were always going to be my first, love. My only."

Ron moved his hand and traced her neck softly. "I remember how badly I wanted to please you that night." He whispered touching the knife mark.

Hermione whimpered very softly. "I remember," she whispered. "You tried so hard. You showed me so much love, it was amazing and I felt horrible for you because I couldn't come."

Ron nuzzled her neck softly. "Took me 5 bloody tries before I figured that you didn't like it so soft and tame."

Hermione smirked widely into his neck. "I like it rough," she bit his neck.

Ron kissed her neck softly. "Not always. You do have moments you are somewhat normal." Ron teased her.

Hermione laughed lightly. "We're never normal, love."

Ron rubbed her side softly. "I'm just glad I make you happy and you make me happy." He said kissing her softly. "I have loved you longer than anyone without red hair."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "You make me very happy, love."

Ron stood up a few moments later and got them each a towel. "Come on, don't want you all prune." Hermione got up and took the towel from him, wrapping it around herself.

Ron flicked his wand and the bathroom started to clean itself. He dried off and got into their bed throwing the towel into the basket. Hermione quickly dried off as well and put the towel in the basket after Ron. She slipped into the bed, cuddling up to Ron, loving the skin like always.

"You did say something true tonight love." Ron said nuzzling her neck softly.

"What would that be, baby," Hermione asked, closing her eyes as she stroked his neck.

"I would never let you be with someone else. You're body is only for me to play with." He said brushing his fingertips over her hip, down her thigh and back up again.

Hermione moaned softly. "I can't argue with that," she said. "The same goes for you, as well. You're mine."

"Damn I guess I'll have to stop seeing Lavender at lunch." He smirked, he loved to tease her.

"While you're at it, you can just tell Krum he doesn't have to stay in the closet," Hermione said, kissing his chest.

Ron growled softly. "That isn't nice Granger." He said tilting her chin. "He took my change of getting with you fourth year away."

"You did that yourself," she winked. "The same with sixth year. But if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing."

Ron smiled softly. "I would." He said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"What would you want to change, love," she asked. "The past is what made the future and I don't want a single thing to change."

"I would have slept with you, not sex but held you, during the hunt." He said softly, almost shyly. "I wouldn't have let my pride get in the way."

Hermione smiled lightly and stroked his cheek. "I would have liked that very much."

"I did after we got the Shell Cottage." He said leaning into her head. "After Fleur gave you the potion to make you sleep for a few days. I just held you and made sure you were safe." He had never told her that before.

Hermione kissed him softly. "Thank you, love."

Ron tucked her head under his chin. "I laid like this with you for almost three days. We . . . didn't have anything on . . . but I didn't do anything." She had to let her body heal and Ron had cuts on his back that needed it too.

Hermione closed her eyes against his chest, stroking it lightly. "I trust you, baby. I trusted you with all my heart then, too. I just wish you had been there when I had woken up," she whispered.

Ron rubbed her back softly. "I didn't want you to think you just laid in bed with a naked man for three days. I still had some of the thoughts from the locket and I was scared." He whispered in her ear. He held her in his strong arms tenderly and with reverence.

Hermione nuzzled his neck lightly, holding herself to him tightly. "If you had been there when I had woken up, we probably would have done something. Not sex or anything but I might have kissed you and asked how you felt. And I wish you had told me about the locket earlier."

"I thought you wanted someone else." Ron whispered stroking her neck. "I didn't think you could ever love me."

Hermione looked at him. "You. It's always been you and it'll only ever be you," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Ron moved forward and kissed her softly. "Proved that when you married me right?" He whispered. He knew she loved him, he didn't question that but he still felt like she deserved better.

"I proved that when I let you make love to me so soon after we got together," Hermione smiled at him.

Ron smiled softly. "We should go to sleep. I know you're tired love." He whispered stroking her side. "And I am so proud that you are going Head of the department."

Hermione kissed him deeply before settling back in his arms and against his chest.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said closing his eyes and pulling the blanket a little tighter around them.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered as she slowly started to fall asleep.

Ron woke up the next morning. Hermione was reading some law case in bed, her reading glasses half way down her nose. "Morning." He said as he looked at her.

Hermione smiled at him and bent down to kiss him. "Morning, baby." She was wearing only one of his shirts.

"What are you reading?" He asked moving closer and resting his head next to her hip.

Hermione showed it to him. "Two people fighting over some land. They actually split it in half, house and everything."

Ron laughed softly. "Bloody married couples." He said moving his hand under her shirt and onto her other hip. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably going to give it to the wife. The husband has another house," Hermione kissed his head.

Ron nodded. "I'm glad I married my lawyer. That way if I ever get divorced I know she's taking all my stuff using the law and not some underhanded way."

"Good thinking, baby," Hermione kissed him again.

Ron kissed her back a little deeper. "When do we have to pick your kids up?" He asked turning to lay his head in her lap.

"My kids?" Hermione asked, setting the papers down and running her fingers through his hair. "I think I'll send my slave-boy to get them in a few hours."

Ron laughed up at her. "They have to be yours because I'm far too young to have a daughter going into her second year of school in a few months."

Hermione groaned. "Don't remind me. Besides, I'm not that old," she prodded his head. "You're only a year younger than me, arse."

"5 months and 14 days love." Ron said looking up at her. "You're just mad she beat all your second year scores."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "I was distracted. I had to try to fight evil, prat."

"And your feelings for a red haired boy who kept trying to cop a feel but yeah." He laughed at her face.

"You never tried to cop a feel," she rolled her eyes. "You didn't even know what that meant."

"I didn't but Fred and George didn't know that when I told them I had." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed at him. "You're ridiculous," she giggled.

"And you love me for it. I keep you young." He said reaching up and cupping her cheek. "And I did 3rd year. I was helping you out of the common room and my hand . . . slipped."

Hermione grinned at him. "I know."

"Sound have said something. I might have made a move." He said laughing. He loved this, loved that after so many years they could laugh like this and tease each other.

Hermione giggled. "No you wouldn't have. You didn't have the nerve."

"Have a bloody hard one half the time I was in school from you though." He groaned. "You knew it a few times too and you just kept yelling, making it worse."

Hermione smirked widely as she stroked his chest lightly. "You're right, I did. I wasn't really sure why you were hard but I saw it."

Ron shook his head. "And you couldn't have been nice and let me go take care of it before ripping me a new one?"

Hermione pretended to think before she just shook her head. "Nope."

"Bloody tease." He said laughing up at her. "You went to bed early after some of the fights. Wanna share what you were doing?"

Hermione stopped smiling and blushed hard. "Not really."

Ron smirked. He put his hand on her neck and pulled her down. "Come on, tell me." He whispered.

"No," Hermione said before kissing him.

Ron groaned softly. "Tell me Hermione." He said rubbing the back of her neck softly. "I think I know but I want you to tell me."

"Nuh uh," she mumbled, shaking her head, sitting back up.

Ron pulled her back to him. "Tell me and I won't make you not wear knickers for a month."

"Who said I was actually going to do that," she asked.

"I already banished them love." Ron smirked.

"You arse," she hit his chest lightly.

Ron laughed at her. "I'll bring them back if you tell me what you did. I need to know love." He said kissing her softly.

Hermione sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I touched myself a little, thinking of you," she sighed again.

Ron groaned as he looked up at her. "Can you guess what I did?"

Hermione stroked his stomach. "Stroked yourself while thinking of me?"

Ron nodded softly. "I wanted to ask you out so badly love." He said cupping her cheek again. "I always wanted you."

Hermione leaned into his hand. "I still want you," she kissed his hand.

Ron smiled up at her. "Always love." He sat up and kissed her softly. "Wanna here something you didn't know."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "There's something I don't know about you?"

Ron nodded as he nuzzled her neck. "Before 5th year started I wrote you a letter asking you to be my girlfriend."

Hermione moved from under him and laid next to him. "Why didn't you send it," Hermione asked.

Ron pulled her close. "Our owl was too sick to fly that far and I didn't have enough money to pay for a post owl." He said softly. "I thought if I couldn't even send it I didn't deserve you."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "I wouldn't loved to get that letter," she whispered. "You've never not deserved something. You've never not deserved me."

"I still have it." He said into her neck. "It's in my office."

"Can I read it," Hermione asked shyly.

Ron got up and put on boxers. He made his way to his office and unlocked the bottom left draw and pulled it out. He took it back to the bedroom and handed it to her. He laid on his side watching her.

Hermione glanced at him before opening the letter. It was a little crumpled, obviously meaning it had been read many times.

Hermione,

I know that we are really good friends, you are my best mate really. Even over Harry sometimes. I know that I have been a prat to you over the last year and I messed up the ball for you and Krum. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first and did it how I did it.

I want you to know that I really wanted to go with you and that you looked really beautiful. I mean I know you hate dressing up but you are really good at it.

So I guess you should know the reason I'm writing you in the middle of summer when I always forget too. I was hoping you might be my girlfriend or something like that. I think you like me like that too.

Well I'll see you in 5 weeks for school. I hope you had a good summer.

Ron

Hermione smiled at him as she finished the letter. "You're adorable, love," she kissed him deeply.

Ron groaned into her mouth. "Adorable?" He asked panting softly. "That's all I get for sharing a painful childhood memory with you?"

Hermione stroked his cheek. "I hate that you didn't feel that you deserved me, you know that, love."

Ron kissed her again but softly. "I got you in the end that's all that matters right?"

"Exactly," Hermione whispered, kissing him once more. "I'm yours and you're mine."

Ron smiled at her. "So anything I don't know that is like this? Not fair you're leaning all these new things about me and I've learned nothing."

Hermione laughed. "We know everything about each other, Ron. Except for that, obviously."

Ron stroked her neck and looked at the cloak. "Wanna pick up the kids and go to lunch?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Fine, I thought of something," she looked at him.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Do tell wife of mine." He said sitting against the head board.

Hermione moved, putting her head in his lap. "Viktor asked me to visit him more than that once that you know of," she said softly.

Ron swallowed hard. "Di . . . did you?"

"No," Hermione whispered, taking his hand.

Ron moved their hands to her belly. "Why not?" He asked softly, he looked into her eyes. A little fear and questions in his.

"I loved you. And even though Viktor and I were only friends and I only liked him as a friend.... He liked me more than that..." She said softly.

Ron nodded softly. He knew that and still when they saw him acted a little more protective of his wife. "He could have given you a lot." He whispered.

"Maybe," she whispered. "But I didn't want what he could have given me. I wanted you."

Ron bent down and kissed her. He cupped her cheek and pulled back just slightly. "I love you Hermione Jean. And I will always." He stroked her lips with his thumb.

Hermione's lips parted under his touch. "Forever," she whispered.

"We need to get ready. I'm sure Gin and Harry are ready to have just three kids at home after having 10 there for a night."

Hermione sat up and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered before getting up to get ready.

Ron and Hermione Flooed to the Potters. "Oi you two wake up." He called Ginny and Harry has falling to sleep on the couch after cleaning everything up. Rose and Lily were playing chess, James, Al and Hugo were playing muggle video games.

Ginny jumped up. "Merlin Ron give me a heart attack."

Hermione hugged Rose and Lily when they hopped up. "Did you all have fun?"

"Yeah Mum it was great. I fly Uncle Harry's new broom."

Hermione looked at Harry, eyes narrowed.

"Don't forget to tell your mother I was riding it with you." Harry said rubbing his neck and trying to smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hugo, love, finish your game them we're leaving," she said, kissing James and Al's head, knowing they weren't easily distracted.

"Yeah Mum." Hugo said as he beat James. "Just got to take out Al."

Ron walked over to Harry. "Can I use your office for a moment? I need to copy a memory." He said with a small smirk. Harry made a face and nodded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You do the same thing Potter." She said so the kids couldn't here.

"And I bet Ron doesn't want to hear that either," Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Ginny turned her head and kissed him softly. "Big baby." She laughed softly at him. "Go take your shower and I'll be up in a moment."

Harry kissed her again. "Yes ma'am," he said. "See ya, 'Mione," Harry kissed her cheek before going upstairs.

Ginny shook her head. "You would think after 22 years I wouldn't want to jump him in the shower anymore."

Hermione laughed. "It's hard to believe but you can't help it," she smirked.

"Nope." She laughed. "So how was the kid free night?"

Hermione smirked wider. "Good."

Ginny and she walked into the kitchen. "Did he tell you about wanting to get his . . . cut?"

Hermione nodded, leaning against the counter. "I think it's best," she said.

"Yeah Harry is next week too." Ginny said taking a drink of some water. "Took me forever to talk him into it. He had the muggle version in his mind."

Hermione laughed. "Ron said it was just a simple spell which is so much easier than that version. It'll just make everything easier, you know? I'm happy with what we have, we don't need any more."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I am too. There is more than enough. Lily is like having two more anyway."

"Mummy I won." Hugo said running in.

Hermione laughed at Ginny before kissing Hugo's head. "That's great, love. How are James and Al taking it?"

Hugo grinned. "Like Daddy when the Cannons lose."

Hermione laughed. "They're going to try extra hard next time so you better watch out," Hermione smiled. "Go get your bag and your sister. Daddy'll be down in a second."

Ginny groaned and took a deep breath knowing what that was like. "Thanks Hugo." Hugo ran to get his stuff.

"Great just what I need. Two brooding Potters."

Hermione laughed. "Give 'em a broom and they'll forget all about it," she smirked.

Ginny smiled. "I know you were smart." She told all three kids to go fly. "Lily remember 7 foot rule." She called after her daughter.

"Okay," Lily called as she ran to catch up with her brothers.

Ron came down a few moments later. He had the copy of the memory in his pocket. "Ready Mione?"

"Yep," Hermione kissed him quickly. "Thanks for keeping them, Gin," she hugged Ginny.

Ginny hugged her back. "No problem." She said hugging her brother then Rose and Hugo.

They Flooed to Finnegan's for lunch. "Hey Seamus." Ron said as they sat down.

"Hey, mate," Seamus nodded to them.

"Did you have fun without us?" Hugo said trying to decided what he wanted. "It gots to be boring without Rose and me."

Hermione glanced at Ron. "We missed you very much. It is very boring but we find ways to pass the time."

"Like what," Rose asked.

Ron tried not to laugh too hard. "Mum made me clean."

Rose made a face. "That's even more boring."

Mummy why did you do that? Daddy hates cleaning. That's a girls job." Hugo said looking at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "It is not just a girls job. Anyone can clean."

"No it's a girls job. Boys are sposta do manly stuff like fix stuff. Uncle George told me so." Hugo protested.

"Well Uncle George cleans, too. I know for a fact that Aunt Angelina can fix things better than Uncle George," Hermione said.

Rose nodded in agreement.

Ron looked at his son. "Sorry Hugo but your mum is right. Boys can clean and girls can fix stuff." Ron said ruffling his hair.

Hugo made a face. But I hate cleaning."

"Everyone does," Rose said.

Ron looked at the menu. "So what is everyone having?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Hermione looked at Ron before they started to talk about other things.

Ron slipped his hand under the table on to her thigh as they ate. "So Rose are you looking forward to going back to school?"

Rose nodded quickly. "I can't wait to learn more in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

* * *

Update in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: And the drama starts.

* * *

Ron walked into work on Tuesday. He had taken Monday off to help Hermione take her grandfather to the doctors. He walked to his desk and sat down.

Auror Johnson, a new man who had only been there about 6 months walked over to Ron. "Sir can I talk to you in IT room 1?"

Ron looked up, confused. "I don't remember having an appointment in there," he said, looking down at a paper.

"It's about something Auror Potter told me to work on." Harry had given him a memory this morning and told him to do whatever he needed to catch the person on it.

"Oh, okay," Ron got up, getting some blank papers.

Auror Johnson walked into the room. "Can I have your wand sir? It's the regs for interrogations."

"I've been to interrogations before," Ron said, keeping his wand. "I've never had to give up my wand."

"Have you been the one being interrogated before sir?" The younger man asked.

Ron froze. "Excuse me?"

"Your wand sir." He said holding his hand out. "I can't start until you hand it over."

"What are you talking about," Ron asked. "What am I being questioned about?"

"Your wand sir." The man said again, his hand was out waiting for it. Ron hesitantly handed his wand to him.

The man put it in his pocket. He used his wand to seal the door and Ron's hands were cuffed to the table, all of the things he had done to others before. "Are you married Sir?" Auror Johnson asked knowing he was.

"Yes," Ron said flatly, waiting to see what this was about.

"Do you have a temper?" He was asked next.

Ron's brow furrowed. "No?"

"Then why was I given a memory, one of yours, that shows you beating and raping her?" The Aurors smirk was growing.

Ron's face went blank. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. "I would never hurt my wife."

"Are you denying that you regularly beat and rape your wife?" The Auror said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Yes," Ron said loudly. "I have never hurt her!"

He pulled a bottle out with the memory. "I have proof you did. I would show it too you but I rather not see how much you enjoy watching her in pain."

Ron looked at the bottle and his face paled. He shook his head. "No. That's not what you think it is, I swear!" Ron said. "Let me see your boss! Let me see Auror Potter, now!"

"I can't do that." He said smirking. "He was the one who gave it to me."

"Let me speak to him," Ron said, jaw clenched. "I am not saying another word until I speak to him."

"Well maybe if you explain it to be. I might make sure the changes don't go through." The Auror said looking at Ron.

"I have never beat my wife," Ron said flatly. "I have never raped her. That memory is a memory of a sex game, she wanted that." His fists were clenched.

"Oh." The man said looking at Ron. "How long have you been playing this game?"

"Fourteen years," Ron said, taking a breath.

"Do you have copies of all the memories?" He asked writing something down.

"Yes," Ron said. "Hers as well."

The Auror nodded. "How often do you do this . . game?"

"Every other Friday," Ron said, waiting to see what he'd say.

The man did his math in his head. "Where do you keep the memories?" He asked with a softer look on his face. He wrote something down.

"At my house," Ron said, looking at him.

The Auror nodded. "I will make sure the search warrant covers your home as well as your desk here. 166 counts of 1st degree rape and 166 1st degree counts of assault." He said smirking at Ron. "And we will be talking to your children and wife. If you every touched those children I was castrate you myself." He said walking out to finish the paperwork. Leaving Ron chained to the table.

"What!" Ron shouted, trying to fight the chains. "Don't you dare! That's a lie, you're wrong! Let me talk to Harry, now!"

He looked at Ron. "You are going to get the kiss if I do my job right." He said shutting the door. Ron slumped in the chair, shaking.

An hour after the Auror left Ron he walked to Hermione's office. "I need to see Mrs. Granger-Weasley." He told her secretary.

"Hermione, someone is here to see you," her secretary said through the speaker.

"Tell them to come in," Hermione said to the speaker as she flipped through some papers. She wanted to quickly finish her work so she could get home.

The Auror walked into her office and shut the door. "Auror Johnson ma'am." He said sitting down.

"Are you working on case 647," Hermione asked, looking at another file.

"No ma'am I'm here because I was given a memory today and I just finished putting the changes in after the search of his home was done."

"What case it is," Hermione asked, looking at him.

"744." He said handing her the case file. He watched her face as she read it. "The new laws make it so you don't have to file the complaint. The Ministry has.."

Hermione's face blanched, her eyes wide. "What have you done," Hermione cried out, jumping up with the file as she ran to the door.

Ron was still in the room, chained to the table. He hadn't spoken to anyone in 3 hours.

"What the hell is going on," Hermione stormed into the room.

Ron looked up at her. "I don't know." He said. "Somehow he got the memory I copied at Harry's and he filed changes after searching our house and seeing all the memories."

Hermione's hand went to her mouth. "How did this happen," she slumped into the chair opposite him.

Ron shook his head. "I fell over a toy and hit a few bottles. I must have taken the wrong one with me." He said with tears in his eyes. "It's my fault."

Hermione put her hand over his, shaking her head. "No it's not, love. I'm going to fix this, baby. Let me go talk to Harry."

Ron nodded. "I will have to go to booking after this, then you need to pay my bail then I should be able to go home." Hermione leaned across the table to kiss him.

Ron kissed her softly. "I love you Mione." He whispered.

"I love you, Ron," she whispered. "You have never hurt me," she whispered, knowing was thinking about that.

Ron just nodded. They would talk later. The Auror came back. "You need to go to booking. He undid the chains and took Ron from the room, not letting Hermione say goodbye. Hermione watched him go, letting a tear fall. She took a breath before going to Harry's office quickly

Harry was sitting at his desk reading a memo. "Enter." He said when someone knocked.

"You ass!" Hermione shoved the door open.

Harry looked up. "What did I do now?" Harry asked a little scared of the look on her face.

"Ron is being charged of beating and raping me, Harry!" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

Harry jumped up from his desk and put his arms around her. "What!? But How?"

Hermione started to cry into his chest. "You gave that Auror the wrong memory," she sobbed.

Harry rubbed her back softly. "I . . ." He closed his eyes. Ron must have used one of his labeled bottles without looking and taken the wrong one. He had done it before but the worst from that was he watched a few moments of Ron and Hermione's game.

"Fix it, Harry," she begged him through her tears.

Harry rubbed her back softly. "If I can get to the Auror before he formally books Ron then I can take the charges back. Have they left yet?"

"He just took him to get booked," Hermione pulled back, wiping her face.

Harry cursed under his breath. "I can't do anything about the charges Hermione." He whispered. "It has to go to court."

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Harry's desk, her head in her hands. "What can we do?"

"You need to get a good lawyer and fight the charges. You'll have to do it in open court though." He said sitting on his desk, close to her.

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment before gasping. "The kids," she jumped up, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out his door.

Harry took a deep breath. The lift was empty as they got in. "They will have to be questioned Hermione." He said softly.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "I can't have them think their daddy hurts me."

"Hermione they have to be. Because It's Ron I have to make sure everything if followed to the letter." He said softly.

"I'll have to talk to them," Hermione muttered, taking a shaky breath.

Harry nodded. "After an Auror talks to them." He said softly. "I'm sure one is there now." He said as the lift opened.

Hermione ran out the door and into a fireplace, Harry following her.

"The Burrow," she yelled.

Molly was in the living room with Hugo. Rose was talking to an Auror in the other room. "Oh Hermione thank Merlin you are here." She said standing.

Hermione ran into the kitchen, stopping as she saw an Auror with her daughter.

"Hermione let John talk to her. He's good with kids." Harry said leading her back to the couch to sit.

John was sitting on the c next to Rose. "Now Rose you know not to tell lies right?" He asked her. Rose looked confused and a little scared but nodded.

Now have you ever seen marks on your Mum, like bruises?" He asked softly.

"M- maybe one or two," Rose murmured shyly.

The man nodded and wrote it down. "Have you ever heard noises at night coming from there room?"

"Like what," she asked, confused.

"Well yelling, or things hitting the wall or things like that." John said looking at her and smiling softly.

"They... they yell sometimes," Rose said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But... they've always done that...." She had asked Uncle Harry about it and he said they had always bickered and it was always out of love.

The man wrote it down. "Now Rose has your daddy ever hit you?"

Rose's brow furrowed. "No," she shook her head. "Hugo has, though."

The man laughed softly. "Has he ever touched you, like when he helped give you a bath?"

Well... yeah," Rose muttered like it was obvious. He obviously had to, to clean her.

The man nodded and wrote it down. "Did he ever touch you in a way you didn't l like, ever touched your private parts?"

Rose looked even more confused. "No?"

"Ok sweetheart. You are done, you can go and can you please send your brother in please?" He smiled softly at her.

"Okay," Rose got up and went into the living room, going to her mother. "He wants to talk to Hugo."

Hermione hugged her tightly. "Go on in, Hugo," she murmured.

John smiled when Hugo came in. "Hi Hugo. I'm John."

"Hi," Hugo sat down, wanting to know what was going on.

"You know what lies are and what the truth is right?" John asked him.

Hugo nodded. "Mummy says to always tell the truth."

John smiled at him. "You love your mum right?"

Hugo nodded again.

"Have you ever seen marks on your Mum, like marks because someone is hurting her?"

"No, I don't think so," Hugo said. "I mean... I've seen some bruises...."

John wrote that down on his notebook. "Do you know how she got them? Did she ever tell you or see her get one?"

"I dunno... I asked her... she said she hit the corner of the table," Hugo shrugged.

John nodded and wrote that down too. "Now when you're in bed at night have you ever heard sounds coming from your parents room? Like someone hitting against the wall or yelling or things breaking?"

"Maybe fighting," Hugo murmured.

"Has your daddy ever hit you Hugo?" John asked softly.

"No," Hugo shook his head. "Why?"

John smiled softly. "Just asking mate. Now has your Daddy ever touched you?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did he ever touch you in a way you didn't l like, ever touched your private parts?" John asked more clearly.

No," Hugo said, brow furrowed.

John looked at him nodding. "Have you ever touched him there?"

"What? Why would I?"

John wrote it down. "Sorry buddy it's just questions I got to ask. You can go see your Mummy now."

Hugo quickly got up and went into the living room. "Mummy?" He sat down next to her.

Hermione hugged him tightly, taking a breath.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley I need to talk to you and I'm done here." The Auror said walking to the doorframe.

Hermione kissed Hugo and Ron's head before getting up, knowing Molly was watching her. She sealed the kitchen as she sat down at the table so her kids couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry about this Ma'am." He said sitting back down on the other side of the table. "I'll make this as easy as I can."

Hermione crossed her arms, frowning at him.

"I like your husband. I'm doing the interviews so Johnson doesn't." He said looking for the questions.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Most of the questions are personal I will warn you." He said getting the list out.

"Fine."

"How long have you had a sexual relationship with Ron Weasley?"

"Twenty one years," Hermione said flatly.

John wrote her answer down. "How long have you been having what he calls, Play time?"

"Fourteen," she said.

"How's idea was it to start?" John asked her, his ears were red.

"Mine," Hermione said, trying not to blush.

"On the night the memory we first got, did you tell him to stop?"

Hermione sighed. She hated that so many people were knowing personal and intimate things like this. That a lot of people had seen her have sex in that memory. "No."

"Have you received any marks from your husband in the last fourteen years from him hitting you?" John asked knowing she had but he had to ask.

Hermione sighed again. "Yes but not in the way you think."

"Please ma'am understand I didn't write the questions and I'm not to ask any that aren't here." He said taking a breath. "Has he ever forced himself inside you?"

"We had spells on ourselves that made us not really feel any pain," she said, not looking at him. "And no to your last question."

"Has he ever done something you were not ok with?" John said writing down everything she was saying.

"No. He doesn't do anything I tell him not to," Hermione said.

"Has he ever used the term Mudblood?" John said softly. He hated to say the word to ask the question.

"Yes," she muttered. "But he didn't mean it. He would never mean it."

John nodded and wrote it down. He read the next question and swore under his breath. "Please forgive me for asking this ma'am." He whispered softly. "Has he ever gotten an erection touching one or both of your children?"

Hermione's eyes snapped to him. "No," she said coldly.

"Have you ever seen him touching one of your children in a way you didn't like?" John asked softly.

No," Hermione said again. "He would never. That's a ridiculous question."

"Has he ever had an affair that you know about?"

"No," Hermione said bitterly, glaring at him.

"Do you know who was his sexual first partner?"

"Me," Hermione said, her voice still flat.

John nodded and wrote it down. "Is there any questions you want asked I haven't." He whispered softly. A little scared of her.

"My husband has never beat me or raped me. You are all wrong, he is innocent," Hermione said coldly.

John wrote her comment down. "Off the record ma'am. I'm sorry for this, I know your husband is a good man." He left a moment later.

Hermione let her head fall into her hands, taking a breath to calm down.

Harry walked in and sat next to her. "Do you want to go get Ron or have me?"

"I want to go," Hermione murmured, wiping the few tears that fell. "Just let me talk to the kids quickly. Can I?"

Harry took a breath and nodded. "You sure you don't want to wait for Ron to talk to them?"

"He will but they're confused right now. I need to tell them that everything is fine," she stood, taking a breath.

Rose and Hugo were sitting in the living room. Molly let Hermione have a moment alone with them. "Why did that man ask if Daddy touched me?" Hugo asked.

Hermione put her arms around both of them. "There has been a mistake," she said softly. "They think Daddy has done something wrong but he hasn't. Daddy hasn't done anything wrong but they think he has. But trust me, everything will be fine. Your Uncle Harry and I are going to fix this, okay?"

Hugo hugged her tightly. "What do they think he did?"

Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek. "They... they think your Daddy has hurt me but he would never. Your Daddy would never hurt any of us."

"They think he raped her." Rose whispered softly.

Hermione looked at her daughter and sighed. "Yes, they do."

"Did he?" She asked looking a little scared. She looked like Hermione at that age when she thought she was going to hear something she didn't want to.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "No, no, no. He would never do that. Your Daddy loves me very much and would never."

Hugo looked at his Mum. "Mum what's rape?" He asked knowing it wasn't good.

Hermione looked at Hugo and closed her eyes. She took a moment before looking at him again. "It's something very bad," she whispered. "It's... making someone... to have sex when they don't want to. When they say no."

"What's sex?" He asked. "Is that that thing that Teddy and Vic did that made Uncle Bill swear in front of Grandma?" Hermione kissed Hugo's cheek, hugging him.

Hermione looked at Rose, putting her hand over Rose's. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said not looking at her mum.

"Rose?" Hermione asked again softly.

"Can I got up to Daddy's old room and read?" She asked not looking her in the eye.

"Yes, of course, love," Hermione whispered. "We can talk some more if you like when I get back." Rose just ran up the stairs.

Harry walked in. "We need to go." He said softly. Hermione sighed and kissed Hugo's cheek again before getting up.

Ron was in a small cell. He had been strip searched, poked and touched in placed he was about ready to press changed on the ministry for. He heard footsteps. "Mione?" He asked when he smelt her perfume.

When Hermione heard his voice, she ran to his cell. "Ron," she held her hand through the bars.

Ron looked at her and supped her cheek. "How were the interviews?"

Hermione put her hand into his hair, leaning into his hand. "Horrible," she said. "He asked me the most horrible things."

"Unlock him. His wife is paying bail." Harry said to the guard. Ron was let out a moment later. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Come on let's get me out of here." He said walking with her as she paid the 5,000 galleons. "There go our trip." He said to himself.

"I prefer having you at home than going to Italy," Hermione said, holding his hand tightly.

"Where's my wand/" Ron asked the guard.

"Sorry sir but I can't give that to you." He said to Ron.

"His bails been paid," Harry said.

"Auror Johnson told me not to give it to him. Told me his wand was to be broken tomorrow."

"He is innocent," Hermione said coldly, glaring at the guard. "Give him his wand!"

"I can't without Auror Johnson telling me to." The man said. "It's the regs."

Hermione started towards the door, pulling Ron behind her, heading to Johnson's office.

Johnson was working on his cases. He heard an anger knock. "Who is it?" He called.

Hermione just opened the door, Ron and Harry behind her.

"Mrs. Granger -Weasley . . . I see you freed him." He said making a face.

"Give him his wand," Hermione snapped at him.

"I can't do that. He might use it on you or your children. I know he's brainwashed you but he is a dangerous man." Johnson said softly. Ron's grip on the doorknob tighten.

"Johnson, give him his wand," Harry said firmly. "And we are going to talk tomorrow. You went over the line."

"I'm sorry sir but the department regulations stop me from doing that. I'm well within my limits." He said showing the law to Harry.

"I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning at eight," Harry said firmly.

"Yes sir." Johnson said as they left.

"Hey, mate, I'm sorry," Harry murmured to Ron as they got onto the lift.

"Mione I'm going to just Floo home. I don't want to see mum right now. Bring the kids home and we can talk." He said as they rode the lift.

"It's alright mate. I know the rules." Ron said turning to him.

"I should've looked at the memory before I gave it to him," Harry shook his head. "He should have known that it wasn't the right memory. I told him what it was supposed to be about."

Ron nodded. "I don't know if I'd do much different though." He said softly. "If I saw that."

Hermione was silent as she leaned against Ron.

Ron wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. "I mean to someone who doesn't know it's got to look bad." Hermione moved in front of him, her face in his chest again, holding onto his shirt.

Harry nodded softly. "I'm still sorry. I'll do everything in my power to get this to go away."

Ron hugged her to him. "I love you." He whispered softly in her eyes.

He nodded to harry. "Thanks mate."

The doors opened and they walked out. Hermione kissed Ron softly before he went to a fireplace. Harry took Hermione's hand as they went to another fireplace.

Ron went back to their place and got a glass and filled it with whisky. He knew he'd have to tell his kids things he rather not, he needed a little help. He sat on the couch and waited.

Hermione stepped through the fireplace, looking weary. "Molly?"

"In here." Molly was sitting with Hugo. He had a few tears in his eyes.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and smiled weakly. "You okay, love," she sat down next to her son.

"Rose is being mean." Hugo said running and hugging her.

Hermione hugged Hugo tightly. "What's she doing?"

"She said Daddy is going to go to jail and he is a bad man." Hugo said into Hermione's side.

Hermione rested her head on top of Hugo's. "Daddy is at home right now, waiting for us. He is not going to jail and he is not a bad man." Hermione sighed. "Why don't you let me go talk to her then we'll go home, okay?"

Hugo let go after a moment. "I love you Mum." He said looking at her.

"I love you, Hugo," she kissed his cheek. She glanced at Molly. "Is she in his room?"

Molly nodded. "Hugo went up to give her a drink and they got into a fight."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for watching them," she said softly. She looked older than before.

Hermione went up to check on Rose. She was laying on Ron's bed, she had a pillow in her arms, crying softly.

Hermione knocked softly before walking in. "Rose?"

"Go away." Rose said trying to hide her tears. Hermione walked to the bed and sat down. "I said go away." Rose said turning away from her.

"Love, we need to talk," Hermione whispered.

"I don't wanna." Rose said looking at the bedspread. "I've seen bruises on you before." She whispered.

Daddy has never hurt me," Hermione whispered. "He has never raped me." She really didn't want to tell her daughter the truth but thought she might have to.

"I've seen him hurt you." Rose said crying into the pillow. "Before I went to school, I had a bad dream and went to get water. You and Daddy were in the kitchen."

Hermione sighed. "We were playing, love," she whispered. "We didn't feel any pain, I swear. We both liked it... it felt good...."

Rose gave her a funny look. "Why would you want to be hit by him?"

Hermione made a face. "It's an adult thing... it's a sex thing... it's a personal preference...."

Rose still wouldn't look at her in the face. "Scorpius told me that his Grandfather used to do it to his Grandmother. Is it the same thing?"

Hermione rested her hand on Rose's back. "No," she whispered. "With your daddy and I, we both want it and we like it. If I told him to stop, he would. With Scorpius's grandfather, he really hurt his wife. She didn't want him to do it and probably didn't stop when she asked him to. Daddy doesn't hurt me."

Rose nodded trying to understand. "I'm sorry." She said hugging her mum tightly.

Hermione hugged her. "I know you're confused and it doesn't make sense, love. Just know that Daddy is a very good man."

Rose nodded against her shoulder. "I know, he's my hero.

"Mine too," Hermione whispered, rubbing her back. After a moment she murmured, "Let's go home, love. Daddy is waiting for us there."

Ron was still on the couch, half done with his second drink. The thought of the questions his kids would ask scared him a little. He looked up when he heard the Floo.

Rose ran to Ron, hugging him tightly.

Ron put his drink down and hugged his little girl. "I got you love. Daddy is going to make everything alright."

"What mummy said was true, right," Rose asked as she clung to him. "You haven't hurt her?"

Ron closed his eyes. "No love I hadn't hurt your Mum. I love her." He said rubbing Rose's back softly.

Rose held onto him for a moment, some tears falling. She then pulled back and sat next to him.

Hugo was standing next to Hermione.

"Hey mate." Ron said to his son. "Can I have a hug?"

Hugo glanced at Hermione before running to him like Rose did.

Ron hugged his son tightly. "Thanks for protecting Mum when I was gone today."

"You're welcome," Hugo muttered, hugging him.

"You're my best mate right?" He asked pulling back a little.

Hugo nodded softly, looking at his dad.

"You and Rose can ask me and Mum anything tonight." He said pushing the hair out of Hugo's face. "You need a haircut buddy."

"Mummy said you'd tell me what sex was," Hugo said.

Ron groaned. "Thanks love." He said looking at his wife.

Hermione looked at her family, happy they were back together.

"Well Hugo sex is . .. " Ron looked at Hermione for help. "Good?"

Hermione shrugged. "I had to tell them what was going on."

"Well Hugo, you know what a penis is right?"

"Rose, why don't we go upstairs to talk," Hermione suggested.

"But I wanna stay with Daddy."

"Do you really want to hear him tell Hugo what sex it?" Rose just hugged Ron tighter putting her face in his chest Hermione sighed. "Alright," Hermione sat down.

Ron told Hugo what happened with his body and what he did. Well he tried the best he could. "It'll sound more fun in a few years mate." He said looking at his son make a face.

"Sure," Hugo sat, sitting in his lap.

Ron put an arm around each of his kids. "So what do you want did you tell them?" He asked Hermione.

"I told them what they thought you did," Hermione said softly.

"Rose, Hugo A man thinks that Daddy hurt Mummy." Ron said looking at his kids. "They had to talk to you to make sure I didn't hurt you both."

Hermione took Ron's hand. "We're going to fix it, though, loves."

"We trust you Daddy." Hugo said holding on to Ron.

"Daddy didn't do anything wrong, they did," Hermione said, squeezing his hand.

Rose nodded and hugged Ron tighter. "I was confused for a little bit but I understand know." She said looking at Ron.

"I know it's hard to get this Rosie." Ron said kissing the top of her head. "I love you, and you." He said to Hugo.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Rose said.

Ron and Hermione went to dinner as Hugo and Rose went to their rooms. Ron took a breath leaning against the counter. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate myself." Ron said hugging her tightly. "I hate our sex life will be on trail."

"I hate that a bunch of people know something that personal and that a lot of people will see us having sex," Hermione murmured into his chest. "But I don't hate you."

Ron nuzzled her neck softly. "A bunch of people are going to see me call you a Mudblood." He whispered closing his eyes.

Hermione hugged him tighter. "Are we going to keep playing that game after this," she whispered.

Ron nuzzled her neck softly. "I . . . don't know." He said into her neck.

Hermione stroked his neck. "Me neither," she whispered.

"I love it, loving being able to play a different person, love being able to play with you like that." He said kissing her neck softly as he nuzzled it.

"Maybe we could just tone it down a bit," Hermione whispered, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And not make a memory of it...."

Ron rubbed her side lightly with his hand. "You know even if we tone it down to start it won't stay that way." He said smiling into her skin. "But we shouldn't make a memory again."

Hermione nodded softly against his chest. "No memory, then, love."

"Did I ever hurt you?" Ron asked softly, a little scared. "I mean really hurt you."

"Never," Hermione pulled back to look into his eyes.

Ron looked into her eyes. "Did I ever do something you didn't want?"

"No, baby," Hermione whispered. "I mean, we've tried things that I've found I didn't like but you know don't to do those things anymore."

Ron nodded still red in the face. "I need a good lawyer to fight this."

"They wouldn't let me, would they," Hermione whispered, wanting to do it.

"Think of the effect if the woman they claim I raped and beat for years was the very one telling them I haven't." He said cupping her cheek. "I can have any lawyer that can try before the High Court."

"Then I'll be your lawyer," Hermione leaned up to kiss him.

Ron kissed her softly. "I want the best and you are the best." He said kissing her again. "We will win, we need to win." He said cupping her cheek.

Hermione leaned into his hand. "We will," she whispered. "For now, let's just be together. Tomorrow we'll start working on the case."

Ron nodded kissing her again. "I love you and the kids more than anything." He said hugging her for a moment.

"I love you with all my heart," Hermione whispered into his chest.

Ron was walked into the living room after tucking Rose and Hugo in. "Hi." He said softly, sitting next to Hermione.

Hermione moved into his lap. "Hi."

Ron rubbed her leg lightly. "I think I'm going to stay in the spare bedroom for now." He said softly.

"No," Hermione said firmly into his neck, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Mione I'm scared." He said softly. "And I know this bothers you even if you won't admit it."

Hermione held onto him tighter. "If we're scared, then we should be together," she whispered, a tear falling. "We don't have to do anything. I just need to be in your arms, Ron."

"I still want to do things. That's why I shouldn't be sleeping with you right now." He said wiping her tear away with his thumb.

Hermione sat up and looked into his eyes. "Please," she begged, more tears falling. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She didn't know if she could win this case. She had never done many of these and this was a sensitive subject. She just needed to be close to him in case he was taken away from her.

Ron wanted to protest but didn't. "Alright love, if you need me you'll get me." He nuzzled her neck softly. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Hermione nodded against his neck.

Ron carried her in and laid her on the bed. He started to undress and get ready for bed.

Hermione watched him for a moment before she got up and took off her work clothes, putting on her usual sleep-wear, Ron's shirt and boxers.

Ron put on pajama pants and a t-shit; normally he just slept in boxers. He got into his side of the bed and turned on his side facing Hermione's side of the bed.

Hermione slipped back in the bed, on her side, looking at him. "I love you," she whispered, almost shyly.

Ron took her hand and joined it with his. "I love you too wife." He said softly.

Hermione held his hand to her heart, moving closer. "You're not leaving me," Hermione whispered before kissing him softly.

Ron made sure the kiss was short. "Tell me the truth, what're my chances in court?"

Hermione looked down. "You'll go in there guilty," she whispered. "No one, none of the jury or anyone, will be on your side. It will be my job and all of our witnesses to get them to believe that you're innocent. I'm sure we can get enough people to testify for you, love, but still...."

Ron nodded softly. He closed his eyes and let her words fill his mind. "Will they offer a plea?"

"Yes," she said softly, stroking his cheek. "You were right, though. It'll help your case that I'm defending you...."

"Who do you think will be the Prosecutor?" He asked softly.

"Most likely, since not me, that ass of an Auror," Hermione muttered. "And his lawyer will probably we Pansy, considering our lucky," Hermione murmured, moving closer and putting her face into his chest.

"She's good." Ron said holding her close. "Really good."

Hermione sighed. "I know. But I'm better," she whispered.

Ron laughed softly. "You are the best. You have a 144-3 record in court love."

"And those three screwed themselves," she muttered, holding herself to him.

Ron laughed softly at her pride. "We need to tell the family." Ron said softly. "Before it hits the papers."

"Tomorrow," Hermione whispered. "We need them to testify anyway. It'll help."

Ron nodded softly. "What kids of deal will she offer?"

"She'll start with the rape. That sounds worse and that'll get the jury on her side," Hermione said before thinking for a moment. "I hate to say it but getting Lavender to testify might help... since she's the only other girlfriend you've had...."

Ron groaned. "Wonderful. I'm sure she will love to." He said hiding his face in her neck.

"We both have to forget about our pride and do whatever we can to get the judge to say you're innocent," Hermione stroked his neck. "I'll go talk to her tomorrow as well while you get the family together. We can ask Teddy to come over and watch the kids."

"Will they make the kids testify?" He asked weakly. He didn't want them to have to.

"I'll use their interrogation answers," Hermione said.

Ron heard a tapping on the window and got up to get the owl. It was Harry and Ginny's. "I'm suspended until this is over, and stripped of my Auror static. Harry was under too much pressure."

"I'm sorry, love," she whispered, sitting up slowly.

"You're suspended too."

Hermione looked at him. "Good," she said. "I need to be so I can defend you."

"At least we both still get pay." Ron said sitting back on the bed. "Our bills won't stop."

Hermione pulled him back down so they were laying together again. "Good," Hermione kissed him again. "We should get some sleep, baby. We have a big day tomorrow."

Ron rubbed her lower back and the top of her bum. "Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

Hermione nodded softly against his chest.

"Are you still sexual attracted to me right now?" He asked blushing softly. "I mean I don't want to do anything . . ."

Hermione looked at him and cupped his cheek. "Of course, love," she whispered. "I've been since I was sixteen."

Ron nodded. "I was scared that you might not be or be scared or something." He whispered.

Hermione kissed him again. "I have never been scared of you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "I'm scared that you'll be taken away from me, but not of you."

Ron moved his hand to her waist. "Please don't let them take me away from you." He said looking weak. "I love you so much Hermione. I want to see Rose and Hugo grow up, dance with her at her wedding, see Hugo fall in love."

Hermione tried not to cry as she stroked his cheek. "I couldn't do this without you," she whispered.

"I don't want you to have to sleep alone for 75 years." He said pulling her closer. "I won't divorce you, you're mine damn it." He said trying not to cry.

Hermione tried to hold back a sob. "You swore you'd never leave me again," she whispered into his chest, hands clenching his shirt.

Ron nuzzled her neck hard. "I won't love, I swear I will run away with you and go into hiding first."

Hermione held onto him tightly, putting one of her legs over his so they'd be closer. "We've been through too much to lose everything over something stupid," she said, her voice cracking. "I would rather go through the Cruciatus Curse again than have you be taken to jail or...."

Ron kissed her deeply. He needed her for a moment. He knew he said he wouldn't do anything but he knew she needed this too.

Hermione cupped his cheek as she kissed him back fiercely, a bit rough.

Ron groaned into her mouth. "I . . . don't unless you want to." He said pulling back and panting.

Hermione reached for her wand, breathless, and sealed the room. "Take me," Hermione practically ordered, pulling off her shirt and the boxers she was wearing, leaving her naked.

Ron stripped and was over her in a moment's time. He was hard as he pressed into her belly. "I love you so badly." He said teasing her nub softly. Not moving inside of her.

Hermione whimpered, arching into him. She put her arms around him, nails digging into him. "I love you," she moaned. "So fucking much."

Ron loved when she swore and told her so. He slid inside fully and groaned into her neck. "Slow tonight love. I need to feel like I'm not a monster."

Hermione cried out, her head going back, her hips thrusting. "You're not a monster," she panted. "You're mine."

Ron kissed her neck softly. "Just let me do it slow tonight." He said teasing her nub softly. He pulled his head back and looked right into her eyes as he started to move.

Hermione whimpered as he touched her. She felt her insides clenching as he stared into her eyes. She moaned, nails scratching him as she moved her hips with his. She loved it rough but slow also felt amazing.

Ron moved his hand from her nub to the back of her thigh and gripped it hard. He knew she wanted a little pain and this would give that to her. He felt himself start to go a little soft as he thought so he tried not to think. He moved so he was hitting her nub on each thrust. Even as he shifted his eyes stayed locked with hers.

Hermione moaned deeply, hips jerking, as he gripped her thigh. The rough and slow made her go closer to the edge. She whimpering and groaned as he rubbed her nub as he thrust. Her hand moved into his hair as her hips bucked. "Ron," she moaned. "Yes, love you. So good."

Ron started to move more erratically as he grew close. "Won't last." He growled softly. He was trying to hold off for her.

"Say it," Hermione cried out, twisting her hips, one of her legs moving around his waist.

Ron brought his lips next to her ear. "Mudblood whore." He growled deeply. It worked every time.

Hermione screamed, head going back as she arched hard into him, coming hard around him. She moaned his name deeply. Ron came inside of her as he thrust a little harder. He moaned her name deeply as he fell on top of her panting hard.

Hermione panted into his neck, holding him on top of her.

Ron let a few tears fall on her neck. "I love you so much Hermione." He whispered, still panting.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered, breathless. "With all my heart. You're mine."

Ron moved off of her and pulled her close to him. "That was perfect love. You are the only one I can get lost in when the world is going bad."

Hermione put her face back in his neck. "It's always perfect," Hermione whispered. "I wanted that, needed that. I always need you."

Ron rubbed her back softly, tenderly. "Did I grip your hip too hard?" He asked moving his hand and rubbing her softly.

"No, it was perfect," Hermione moaned softly. She knew she'd have a bruise but loved them anyway.

"They will want photos of your body, the marks." He whispered, hating someone would see her.

Hermione sighed. "I hate this," she whispered. "This is something so personal, so intimate, and everyone will know."

Ron closed his eyes. "I swear if one person working on this case makes a comment about you coming when I call you a Mudblood I will punch then in the jaw."

"How are we supposed to explain that," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know." He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "Just tell me when Malfoy did it; it didn't have the same effect." Hermione made a face.

Ron laughed deeply. "That makes me feel better."

"It's just you, love," Hermione said softly. "Just the tone of your voice and the way you say it and...."

Ron kissed her softly to shut her up. "I know it is, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Hermione kissed him again. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes getting heavy.

Ron tucked her head under his chin. "Go to sleep love, I'll protect you."

Hermione cuddled to him, skin to skin, quickly falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: We are so sorry. My computer was in the shop and it's been a long trip fixing it. Anywho here is the next chapter. Enjoy. It starts to get really good.

* * *

Ron woke the next morning. Hermione was at her desk in the office attached to the bedroom. He grabbed boxers and walked in, sitting on the couch. "How's it look?"

"We can use the memories of us talking about playing the game, you know," she said, sitting in one of his shirts. "And everyone that will testify. We need to get going on that, by the way. I need to go see Lavender...." She muttered.

Ron nodded and groaned a little and the thought of that conversation. "Are you going to have to ask her what she and I did?"

"I know what you two did," Hermione said, still looking at her papers. "But at court, I'll mainly just ask if you hurt her or anything."

"I almost slapped her when she called you a Mudblood." Ron said softly. "I had my hand up but I caught myself."

Hermione looked at him. "Just try not to mention that," she whispered. She got up and kissed him deeply. "Let's get ready, baby."

Ron took a shower and put jeans and a t-shirt on. He went downstairs and saw Rose at the table reading the comics from the paper. "Hi Rosie." He said kissing her head.

"Morning, Daddy," Rose smiled at him, handing him the sports part of the paper.

"Thank you love." He said reading part of it. He would not read the front page. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs," Hugo said as she walked into the room, yawning.

Ron laughed and handed him the sports as he got up and started to make eggs. "Hugo make toast for everyone alright buddy?"

Hugo nodded and went and got 8 slices of bread.

Hermione walked down a few minutes later in slightly fancier clothes. "Morning," Hermione kissed Rose's head then Hugo's.

"Were having eggs and toast." Ron said kissing her cheek. "That alright?"

"Of course," Hermione kissed him again before sitting down. She didn't look at the front page.

Ron plated the eggs and put chesses on his and Roses. "Here you go." He said bring them to the table. "Eat up it's going to be a long day."

"What are you going to do today," Rose asked softly as she ate.

"Get people to help us," Hermione said.

"Teddy is going to come over and watching you both." Ron said taking a bite.

"Are we supposed to keep it a secret," Hugo asked.

Ron took a breath and looked at his wife. "Everyone will know as soon as they read the paper." He could see his photo flashing on the front page.

Hermione still didn't look at the paper. "I know," she murmured. "We're telling the family today...."

"If you want to talk to Teddy or someone in the family that's alright but that's it." He said to Rose and Hugo.

"Daddy can I ask you something?" Hugo said softly.

Ron nodded to him. Hugo whispered something in his ear. Ron laughed softly and nodded.

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Just bloak talk love." Ron said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she finished her juice. They heard a CRACK and a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," she got up.

Teddy was standing there with teal hair. "Hey Hermione." He said running his hand threw it.

"It's not true," Hermione said simply, letting him in.

"I never thought it would be." Teddy said hugging her softly. "Always knew you were into that. Gin and Harry are too."

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes. "Soon everyone is going to know," she muttered. "Thanks for coming over, by the way. Today is going to be rough."

Teddy nodded. "Do you mind if Vic comes over after she's done with her summer homework for her internship? I thought we could take the kids flying and she wants to teach her something."

Hermione smiled lightly. "That's fine. Just don't go off alone," she winked before going back to the kitchen. "We have to go," she hugged Rose and Hugo.

Teddy nodded to Ron. "Behave you two." He said as Ron took Hermione's are so she could Apparate them.

They Apparated to the Burrow and were instantly aware that the whole family was already there.

"Oi Ron what did you do?" George called to him.

"It's all over the papers, mate," Harry muttered as him and Ginny walked to them. Ginny hugged Hermione. Everyone was looking at them, waiting.

"It's not true," Hermione said, looking at them all.

Ron ran a hair threw his hair. "I didn't do it. Well I didn't do it without her consent." Ron said turning bright red.

Hermione blushed as George comment, "Into that, eh?"

"You all know that Hermione and I did this kind of stuff." Ron said pulling her a little closer. "I mean bloody hell it was bad enough to be around you all when the charm didn't work when he were in Bill's bedroom and you hear the whole thing."

Hermione made a face. "Had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Ron gave her a weak smile. "Sorry."

"So how did it leak to the papers," Audrey asked.

Bill and Fleur were sitting on the couch. "Rita Skitter is Auror Johnson's aunt."

"I knew he was a rat," Hermione muttered.

"How did your meeting with him go?" Ron asked Harry.

"He's been suspended," Harry said with a small smile. "But he's still going to prosecute you."

"Did Pansy get the case?" Ron asked Harry next.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, she did. We're all going to have to work very hard."

"How did the ministry find out then," Arthur asked.  
"That's kind of my fault," Harry muttered.

"I was coping the memory and put it in one bottle and took another." Ron admitted. "Harry gave it to Johnson and he thought that meant Harry wanted him to get me."

"We need you all to testify for us," Hermione said. "To help prove Ron's innocent."

"He's a prat but he's not a rapist." George said looking at his little brother.

"Of course we will do anything to help." Charlie said He had taken a portkey last night.

"Who is your lawyer going to be?" Angelina asked.

"Me," Hermione said simply, leaning against Ron.

"Is that legal?" Fleur asked.

"I was suspended last night," Hermione said. "So I'm not really Pansy's boss at the moment so I can. It'll help his case a lot, too. For the woman he's charged with hurting to be defending him."

Percy looked at them. "Kingsley is not happy."

"With what," Ginny asked.

"Johnson." Percy said cleaning his glasses. "He was yelling at him for over an hour in his office today."

"Good," Hermione muttered.

"Pansy is going to be hard to beat. She's smart and doesn't like you." Angelina said looking at Ron.

"I'm smarter," Hermione crossed her arms. "And I'm fighting for my life, I won't be taken down easily."

Angelina moved a little closer to George, resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you need to talk to each of us?"

"This will take a while, so I need to go talk to someone else first," Hermione said.

Ron kissed her temple. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"It'll be easier if it's just me," Hermione kissed him softly.

"Who are you going to see?" Ginny asked a little confused.

Hermione made a face. "Lavender," she muttered.

Ginny nodded. "Have fun."

Harry covered up a laugh with a cough.

Hermione his Harry's arm before kissing Ron again. "Be back soon," she said, before waving to everyone.

Lavender was sitting in her kitchen. Grace, Katie and Marty were at the table coloring and doing summer homework. She got up when she heard a knock on the door.

Hermione took a breath, shifting a little, not liking this at all.

"Hermione hi, what are you doing here?" She asked opening the door for her to come in. She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I've come to ask you a favor," Hermione said shyly. "It's a bit unreasonable but important."

Lavender lead her to the living room so the girls wouldn't hear. "Alright?" She said sitting down.

"You've seen the papers, right?" Hermione said.

"No I haven't read them today." Lavender said confused.

Hermione sighed. "Ron is being charged with beating and raping me," she murmured.

Lavender's eyes went wide and her face white. "He . . . he couldn't . . . how . . . what?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "He didn't. He would never, you know that. But that's what they think he did."

"How could they think Ronald Weasley raped anyone, you particularly?"

Hermione blushed, fidgeting a little. "Harry gave one of his Aurors the wrong memory and told him to get the man in the memory...."

Lavender was confused. "What kind of memory would Ron have they could confuse for a rape?" She asked shifting a little.

"Um... it was a memory of Ron and me... and... it... it was a little rough," Hermione muttered, blushing hard.

Lavender blushed as she got it. "Oh so you like it . . . oh." She said smirking a little.

Hermione rolled her eyes, still blushing. "We need your help.... I hate to ask but...."

"What do you need me to do?" Lavender asked softly. "Ron's a good man, he isn't that at all."

"I'm his lawyer and I think it'll help our case to have his only other girlfriend testify," Hermione said softly.

Lavender nodded after a moment of thinking. "Ask me what you need. I want to help him. Rose and Katie are good friends. I'd never be forgiven if I didn't."

Hermione let out a breath. "Thank you," she whispered. "I really owe you. I need everything I can get. I can't lose him...."

Lavender nodding, thinking of what losing Seamus would be like. "Ask and I will answer."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. She conjured the paperwork she needed to fill out.

"Did he ever force you to do anything you didn't want to," Hermione asked, not liking this but just focused on helping Ron.

"Never." Lavender said softly. "I was normally the aggressor."

Hermione wrote it down. "Did he ever hurt you?"

Lavender tried to think back. "He didn't mean to . . ."

Hermione wrote it down even though she probably wouldn't use it. "What do you mean?"

"He was touching my chest . . . and he was a little too excited and grabbed a little too hard." She blushed bright red.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Did he ever beat you?"

"Never. I've never seen him hit a girl." Lavender she rubbing her neck, over her scar, it was a nervous habit.

"Did he ever rape you," Hermione asked, not even liking to ask.

"We never had sex and he never raped me." Lavender said taking a deep breath. "He never asked either."

Hermione nodded, writing that down as well. She continued to ask Lavender questions that she needed. After a while, they finished. "Will you be willing to come testify in court," Hermione asked.

"Yes." She said softly. "If you need me I will. There isn't really much to tell though. Most of what we did went on in the common room."

Hermione nodded. "I know but the jury will need to see a lot. Thank you," she said again. "This means so much."

"He's been in love with you for over 21 years. I was just something he needed out of his system." She said standing.

"Thank you," Hermione said again as she stood as well.

"Who is prosecuting the case?" She asked walking to the door.

"Pansy," Hermione said with a sigh.

Lavender made a face. "She hates Ron. She tried to hit on him once when we were dating. She doesn't take rejection well."

Hermione tried not to laugh. "She doesn't know what she's in for. I'm going to fight as hard as I did in the war."

"Then she won't know what hit her." Lavender said laughing softly. "Give her hell."

"We will," Hermione smiled lightly before leaving.

Ron was sitting with Harry. Hermione was in with Ginny, her last interview for the day. "We . . . last night." He said softly. "It felt different."

"How so," Harry asked, looking at him.

"For the first time I . . . I thought about what I was doing instead of doing it. I thought about what others would think if they saw it. I felt like I couldn't let go, like she was going to tell me to stop." He said softly.

Harry looked at him for a moment. "I really doesn't matter what other people think because they'll just be wrong," Harry said softly. "It only matters what she thinks and she obviously likes it...."

"I almost didn't . . . in the middle of it I kinda lost it a little." He said weakly.

"This is hard," Harry agreed. "It will take a little time for you two to get over it.... You should talk to her about this, you know. She's the only one that can make you feel better. Everyone knows that."

Ron nodded and looked up when Hermione and Ginny walked out. "Hey love, ready to go home."

Hermione nodded, walking to him and hugging him for a second.

Ron and she Flooed home. Rose and Hugo were both sleeping because it was so late and Teddy and Vic were cuddled on the couch. "Love you Vic." He said rubbing her back.

"Love you, Teddy," Victoire nuzzled his neck.

Ron walked into the room and nodded at them. "How were Rose and Hugo?"

There were worried about you two but behaved," Teddy said, still rubbing Victoire's back softly.

"I taught Rose something new today so she was happy." Victoire said sitting up, blushing lightly.

"Thanks for watching them," Hermione said, smiling lightly, leaning against Ron, tired.

Both stood and hugged Ron and Hermione. "We will help anyway we can." Victoire said with a little France accent in her voice.

Hermione smiled at her. "We need all the help we can get. We'll see you two later." Hermione and Ron walked upstairs.

Ron sat down on the bed. "We need to talk about something." He said softly.

Hermione sat next to him and took his hand. "What is it, love?"

Ron pulled her in his lap. "Don't be mad." He said kissing her neck softly. "Last night, in the middle of making love, I went kinda soft for a few moments."

Hermione put her forehead against his neck. "Was it because of me?"

"I was scared you were going to tell me to stop." He whispered ashamed.

Hermione sat up a little to stroke his cheek. "Have I ever asked you to stop in the twenty years we've had sex?"

"Have I ever been up on rape changes before?" Ron asked a little bitterly.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "These charges are false. None of it is true. You have never raped me. There's a difference between the charges and the actual rape," she whispered.

Ron nodded softly. "I love you." He said kissing her softly. "I'm going to sleep in the other room tonight so I can think." We said moving her off his lap and standing up. He started to change.

Hermione looked hurt as she sat there, watching him.

Ron turned to face her, in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. "I love you so badly Hermione." He said kneeling next to her. "I just need to think for a night without you lying with me."

"Why," Hermione asked weakly.

"Because I can't make love to you again until I think about some things, if I get into our bed we will." He said knowing them.

"Why," Hermione asked weakly.

"Because I can't make love to you again until I think about some things, if I get into our bed we will." He said knowing them.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair tenderly.

"I never want to feel myself losing an erection making love to you again." He said as he started to cry.

Hermione pulled him up and onto the bed, laying down. She held his head to her chest, kissing his temple soothingly.

"I felt like we were doing something wrong." He said as he cried into her neck. "I felt dirty."

Tears fell down Hermione's eyes as she held him close. "Our love-making has never been wrong," Hermione whispered into his ear, stroking his neck.

"Why do they think I hurt you? I could never hurt you." He said shaking a little as he held her tightly.

"It was a horrible misunderstanding, love," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking. "Everyone knows you would never hurt me, baby. You would never."

Ron was crying harder than the night Fred died and the war ended. He was shaking hard as he held her tighter.

Hermione was crying softly, hating to see him so upset. She held him close, rubbing his back soothingly, whispering things to him.

Ron held her as close to him as he could. "I need to go." He said still shaking and tears still falling. He left before he did something that would be worse than the false charges against him.

Hermione was woken up by a screaming. She shot up, covered in sweat, and realized it was her. She was shaking hard, her head in her hands, sobbing. She tried to stop but couldn't. She tried to fight the memories of the nightmare she just had.

Ron was tossing and turning in the spare room. He felt horrible for leaving Hermione tonight but he needed some time to think. He never wanted to feel dirty for making love to her and if he didn't get his head on right he would.

Hermione tried to calm down but couldn't. She knew Ron wanted to be alone but she needed to see him. She slipped out of the bed and slowly walked to the spare room, still shaking.

Ron felt the bed shift and turned to see Hermione sitting there in his shirt and shorts. She was shaking hard and sobbing. "Mione?" He whispered reaching for her.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I know you don't want me with you... now... but...." Hermione quickly laid down and pulled herself to him very tightly.

Ron tucked her head under his chin. "I got you love." He whispered, hating himself more for doing this to her. "I got you love."

Hermione sobbed into his chest, pressing her body to his, needing the contact. It took her a while to stop cry, to stop shaking. But she calmed down a lot sooner than she would have without Ron.

Ron held her close to him and rubbed her back under her shirt like he always did. He nuzzled her neck as he whispered soothing words to her.

After a while, she had her eyes closed, her face still in his chest. Her face was tear stained but she had stopped crying and shaking. "Sorry," she mumbled, still holding onto him.

"Never be sorry for coming to me when you need me." He whispered softly into her neck. "I will always hold you when you need it."

"I had a nightmare," Hermione whispered weakly.

Ron nuzzled her neck. "I guessed that." He said rubbing the mark he made the night before on her thigh.

Hermione took a shaky breath, knowing he probably wanted to ask what it was about.

Ron pressed the mark a little; it was a habit that he couldn't break. "Do you want to talk?" He asked softly as he kneaded her skin lightly.

Hermione took some breaths, his hands calming her down a bit more. "It was about you," she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Ron pressed a little harder into the mark. "Was it about me being guilty?" He whispered softly, he knew how her mind and nightmares worked.

Hermione nodded softly against his chest.

Ron nuzzled her neck as he kept toying with the back of her thigh. "I got the kiss?" He asked softly. It wasn't a question. Hermione didn't say anything as she took another deep breath.

"Fell good?" He asked softly as he touched her. Hermione nodded.

Ron kissed her softly. "You and I both know I'm not. I could never rape you, could never beat you." He said pressing harder into her skin. "I love you too much."

Hermione looked into his eyes, moaning softly. "I know," she whispered softly. "But they don't."

Ron groaned softly. "We shouldn't." He whispered, as he moved his hand under her shorts. "It's not right."

"What's not right about us expressing our love for each other," Hermione whispered before whimpering, her eyes closing as she pushed into his hand.

"They will use everything against us." He whispered as he stroked her firmly. "Every moment of pleasure will be put on trial." He said as he let her take his shirt off.

"Tell them I asked for this," Hermione moaned, arching, her hands rubbing his chest. "I have wanted every moment of pleasure you've given me," she whimpered.

Ron couldn't hold back anymore as he pushed his pajama pants down and ripped her knickers off. He moved over her and nipped at her neck. "You like it don't you love, like a little pain?"

Hermione moaned deeply, kicking off her shorts and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love it," she whimpered, grabbing his wand quickly to seal the room before kissing him hungrily.

Ron plunged into her and started to thrust hard and deep. He didn't take his lips off hers and he moved hard against her. He pulled and twisted her nub hard.

Hermione moaned and screamed a little into his mouth, nipping at his lips as she bucked her hips hard against his. Her nails dug into his back, loving what he was doing to her.

Ron kept going hard as he grew close quickly. He bit her neck as he pressed her nub. "Come." He ordered, needing her to before he would let himself.

Hermione's head went back as she cried out loudly, arching as she came hard around him, body shaking. She moaned his name as she panted.

Ron came deep inside of her. He growled her name into her neck as he fell on top of her. He closed his eyes smiling at the feels she filled him with.

Hermione put her hand in his hair, putting her face against where his shoulder and neck met. She was panting hard, still come down from her high. "So good," she moaned into his skin.

Ron moved on his back pulled her on top of his chest. "Thank you." He whispered playing with the ends of her hair.

"For what," Hermione whispered, stroking his neck lightly.

"Letting me make love to you, making me feel better, loving me." Ron whispered rubbing her back and bum with his palms.

"I love doing those things," Hermione moaned softly.

Ron kissed her softly and let her use cleaning charms on them and pulled her against his side. "I am so scared they will win and I will be taken away from you." He whispered softly.

Hermione put on of her legs over his after she pulled off the shirt she was wearing so they were skin to skin. She put her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest. "Me too, love," she whispered very softly.

"When if they get them to think I'm brainwashing you or something? What if they think I've really hurt you?" Ron said into her neck. "I can't let them think I would do that."

"That's my job," Hermione whispered, trying not to cry again. "To get them to believe us. To use all of our resources to prove that you've done nothing wrong."

Ron kissed her softly. "Have I?"

"Of course not," Hermione stroked his cheek.

"I've hit you and punched you and forced myself into you." He whispered. "Maybe I got you to do it without knowing it."

"Stop it," Hermione whispered. "You're doing exactly what they want you to do. You're falling onto their side like they're trying to get everyone else to do. You're starting to give up and we can't have that, Ron. We all need to be optimistic and believe we're going to win, baby."

Ron closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered hugging her tighter. "I'm just scared that we're not going to win, that I'm going to be taken." He nuzzled her neck softly. "I am thinking like an Auror and I need to stop."

Hermione kissed his neck lightly. "We're all scared, baby. But we can't let them know that. I love you, you know that, right? I'm not doing this because it's my job but because I love you. I'm fighting for my life, remember?"

Ron kissed her. Really kissed her. "I love you wife. I love you for so many reasons." He said rubbing her bum lightly. "And you're not fighting for your life, you're fighting for ours."

Hermione kissed him again before nuzzling his neck and closing her eyes.

"I love you." Ron said as he started to fall to sleep.

"Love you, with everything," Hermione murmured, her body relaxing against his as she started to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: I am glad people like this story. Uni and I had so much fun writing it. Ron and Hermione are a bit naughty. : - )

There is a bit of a twist with Rose in here that I hope everyone likes.

A blast from the past shows up.

The trial is next chapter.

* * *

The next week Hermione and Ron spent all day every day working on his case. They hadn't made love since the night in the spare room simply because they were too tired. Teddy or Vic had babysat the kids or they went to Harry and Ginny's. Sunday was the first night they had alone. "I have my healer's appointment tomorrow." He said as he had a drink. They were sitting together in the living room having a drink together after the kids were in bed.

Hermione leaned against Ron. "That could help, also," Hermione murmured. "No wife-beater and rapist would do that."

"Can I ask you something?" He said refilling her wine glass.

"Of course, baby," Hermione said with a small yawn.

"You haven't taken your potion in over two weeks. We've made love twice." He said softly. "I did know if you had done anything or whatever." He said softly.

Hermione looked at him. "I haven't done anything," she murmured. "But... my Healer said that it's getting harder for me to get pregnant as I get older... so...."

Ron nodded softly. "Wanna do the charm, for old time sake?" He asked nuzzling her neck with a soft smile.

Hermione laughed lightly. "You can, love," she kissed his neck.

Ron's face feel a second later. "I don't have my wand anymore." He whispered softly.

"Oh... sorry," Hermione kissed him softly before handing him her wand.

Ron took it and closed his eyes. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered. "It was so hard... and we're dealing with so much...."

Ron nodded. He wanted her to be, to have one last chance at another one. But he knew how hard it was for her, knew how hard it would be right now. "Ready?" He whispered. Hermione nodded against his shoulder.

Ron cast the charm. The sparks were white. He kissed her softly.

Hermione let out a breath. "I love you," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I want you to be." He whispered softly, He broke eye contact. "I'm sorry."

Hermione cupped his cheek and turned his head so he was looking into her eyes again. "I love you," she whispered again.

"Thank you for that." He whispered kissing her softly. "I am so thankful for that."

"Tell me you love me," Hermione whispered.

"I Ronald Weasley love you Hermione Granger, with anything and everything I am." He whispered cupping her cheek lightly. Hermione kissed him quickly and a bit fiercely.

Ron kissed her back softly. "Sorry love I can't tonight." He whispered pulling back.

"I just want to kiss you," Hermione whispered, a tear falling as she cupped his cheek and kissed him again. Ron kissed her back softly, not letting her control it. Hermione pulled back after a moment, putting her face in his neck.

"I wanted too much to have made another love." Ron said holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It's not your fault love, I guess my little swimmers are just not working anymore." He said rubbing her back. "Maybe your egg nagged them to death."

Hermione laughed humorlessly. "Let's go to bed, love," she whispered, kissing his neck.

Ron finished his drink. "Are you going with me tomorrow?" He asked as they walked to their room.

"Do you want me to," Hermione asked softly, taking his hand.

"Doesn't matter." Ron said as they walked into their room. "I need to ice myself when I get home."

"I'll come with you," Hermione whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

Ron got into bed and picked up a file to read. "Did you talk to Charlie or did I?" Ron said not finding it.

Hermione changed into Ron's shirt and boxers before getting under the covered next to him. "I was talking to Angelina as you were talking to Charlie."

Ron nodded and found the file. "Bloody brothers." He said reading the part where George told them he hit Ginny once when he was 9.

Hermione looked at his paper and smiled lightly. "I don't think they know that you could get the kiss for this," she said very softly. "Harry and Ginny do, but I haven't told any of the others the consequences.... If they knew how bad they were, they would have taken it more seriously...."

"I just wish there wasn't so many things saying I did it." He said reading over a report.

Hermione sighed and kissed his cheek softly. "We can do it, baby," she whispered.

Ron and Hermione went to the Burrow the day before the trial stated. "We just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page." Ron said as he sat next to Hermione.

"We're going to try to get all of you questioned during the trial," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand. "So we have all of you and Lavender. I think the woman's testimony will be worth more than Ron's actual family members. Does anyone have any questions?"

"When the big scary Demeanors come toward you Ronnie don't kiss um." George said laughing as did Bill and Charlie.

Hermione was really anxious and on edge since it was just a day before the trial. Hermione's wand was out and within a second, George's mouth was shut. "Shut up," she snapped at him, trying to hold back tears.

George's eyes went wide. Ron stood and took her wand out of her hand and slowly sat her back down. "If they win I'll get the kiss." Ron said softly.

Hermione put her face in his neck, trying to calm down.

George looked very ashamed and even scared.

"What," Fleur gasped.

Harry was holding Ginny close. "After 25 counts of rape the Kiss is the punishment. If they get Ron on what they want he will be given the kiss."

"But he didn't do anything." Molly said crying into Arthur's chest.

Hermione was starting to shake, trying very hard not to cry.

"I got you baby." Ron whispered putting her on his lap.

She had kept it together for the last week or so but today she just couldn't. "Don't leave me," she choked out into his neck.

Angelina, Audrey, and Fleur all held onto their husbands. George, Percy and Bill were trying to calm them down. Ginny was trying to be brave but ending up crying into Harry's neck. Molly started to cry harder as she saw her youngest son and his wife.

"I won't love." Ron said rocking her softly. "I swear I won't."

"I love you, I trust you with my life Mione." Ron said kissing her neck softly. Hs hand gripped her thigh tighter and tighter. Hermione was having a hard time breathing as she held onto him tightly. She knew she'd have a bruise on her thigh but could care less.

"Just think of the pain love." He whispered so only she could hear him. He knew it would help if she had a little pain to think about. Hermione did as he said and calmed down a little as she focused on his hand.

"Just feel my hand." He whispered gripping a little harder. "I know if feels good to you love." Hermione bit her lip against a small moan as she nuzzled his neck a bit harder and calmed down even more.

"Better?" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you," she whispered.

"We have to go soon, you have to have those photos taken." He said making a face.

"You'll be just outside the room," Hermione whispered.

"I still hate it." He whispered. "I hate someone will be taking photos of my wife."

"I'm only yours," Hermione whispered, kissing his neck lightly. "You're the only one that's ever seen me. None of this counts."

Ron nodded softly. Bill was holding Fleur on his lap, Percy was holding Audrey close, George said standing behind Angelina, Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap trying not to cry again and Molly was still crying into Arthur's chest. After a moment, Hermione pulled back and wiped her face.

"We have to go." Ron said standing with Hermione. "See you all tomorrow."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," George murmured, his chin on Angelina's shoulder.

Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head before taking Ron's hand tightly.

Ron was sitting with Hermione outside the office she had to go to so they could document her body. "I can go in if you want." He whispered.

"You know you couldn't watch this," Hermione whispered to him, holding his hand.

Ron closed his eyes. "I don't want you to be in there alone." He whispered.

Hermione stroked his cheek tenderly. "You can't say or do anything. You can't protest if they say anything you don't like...."

"I know." He whispered, leaning into her hand. "I just need to make sure they treat you right."

Hermione kissed him softly. "I want you to be there, love." Hermione sat back when she heard someone open the door.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley?" The man said, he was in Healers robes. Hermione nodded as she stood.

"I will try to make this an quick as possible ma'am." He said with a soft smile. "There will be a female nurse in there as well."

"Alright," Hermione said softly. "Can my husband be in the room, also? He won't bother you at all, I swear."

Ron stood and shook the healers hand. "I don't believe Auror Johnson, and as long as he stays were we put him and doesn't open his mouth he can."

"I won't say a thing." Ron promised.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a small smile.

Ron was put in the far side of the room. There was a table in the middle. "Alright Ma'am. Please take your top off and sit down." Hermione pulled off her shirt and sat on the table. She was a little uncomfortable but Ron being in the corner helped.

The female nurse was standing watching. The healer took photos. "I have to take them with your healing charms and then without them." He told her. "Can you remove your bra please."

Hermione took off her bra and tried not to blush as she sat straight. She could feel Ron's eyes on her. Ron watched every move both the healer and Hermione made.

"I need to take the charms off now ma'am. This is going to hurt a little." Hermione nodded, bracing herself.

The healer used his wand to take her charms off, her arms, chest and back were coved in marks, bite marks, cuts and nail marks. Ron closed his eyes sucking in the breath. Hermione sucked in a breath at the slight pain. The healer took the photos. "I need you to stand up and remove your jeans and knickers please." He said standing back.

Hermione stood and took off her jeans and knickers, even more uncomfortable. She glanced at Ron for a second. Ron just nodded softly. He knew she was a Legimens. He told her how much he loved her and that it would be alright.

Hermione locked eyes with him before turning back forward. She hadn't looked down at herself yet. The healer took the photos making her spread her legs and bend over as he got different angles. He took the charms off so he saw all the marks. Hermione really hated this and didn't like it at all. She felt a little violated which she found a little ironic. She looked down at herself and gasped, very surprised by how her body looked. Ron had tears in his eyes as he looked at Hermione. He could see she was in pain and it wasn't the good kind. He wanted to help her but couldn't.

Suddenly, all the pain practically started suddenly and she stumbled a bit, falling back to the table. Tears were started to fall as she bit her lip hard.

The healer and nurse hit her with a few pain spells but nothing was working. "Please let me help her." Ron asked them still not moving. Hermione was shaking a little as she whimpered in pain. The healer looked at Hermione and then nodded to Ron.

Ron walked over to her. He moved her up on the table and leaned over her, his hand moved to the back of her thigh. He started to rub and press into the marks there. "It's alright love, I got you." He said softly. "Just concentrate on my hand. Just feel the pain and relax." Hermione put her hand on his neck, holding him close. She tried to take some deep breaths. As she focused on him and his hand, she started to breath better. She was calming down, tears stopping, and moaning softly. Ron rubbed it slowly, pressing harder and harder.

"That's my girl." He said nuzzling her neck. "I know it hurts love but it's almost over. Can you let him finish and I'll take you home and give you a bath?" Hermione whimpered softly in pleasure this time. She took a breath, relaxing even more. She nodded softly.

Ron pulled his face from her neck. "I'm going to go back over there now alright?" He whispered softly. Hermione opened her eyes and kissed him for a second, more to keep his hand on her thigh for longer.

Ron slowly let go of her and walked back over. He knew she couldn't put her pain charms on till morning. So she was going to be in pain tonight. He watched as the last photos were taken. "Can I help her redress?" He asked the healer when he saw how much pain she was in again.

The healer nodded, curious. He watched them before and realized what was happening, why he was being accused of this.

Ron walked back over. "Lay back love. I'll do it for you." He said putting her knickers back on slowly. He slid her jeans on and rubbed her thigh a moment to help relax her. Hermione took a shaky breath, eyes closed.

Ron put her bra back on and then her shirt. "Can you walk or do you want to be carried?" He asked rubbing her thigh again harder than he did before.

"Can you carry me, please," Hermione asked weakly, looking vulnerable. She handed him her wand so they could Apparate.

Ron took it and lifted her carefully into his arms. "Are we done here?" Ron asked the healer. "I don't want her in pain any longer than she need be."

The healer nodded. "We're done. I'll be at the trial tomorrow with the pictures. I'm obligated to tell them everything that went on, which includes you helping her. I think that will help your case, if I'm not mistaken."

Ron nodded softly. "Thank you sir." He said stroking Hermione's thigh with his thumb. He Apparated them home and took her to their bedroom. He stripped her with a spell. He moved on his side and pressed hard into her thigh. The pain didn't go away, but if she focused on his hand, she focused on the pleasure. Her cuts and bruises only felt good when he was rubbing or stroking them and that's what got them in this mess but she couldn't help it. She took a breath, moving closer to him as he pressed on her leg.

Ron nuzzled her neck, his tongue tracing an old love bite. "Just relax love, I'll make you feel better. I still have the charm on so it's all about you right now."

Hermione moaned as she leaned into him, into his warmth and his hand. "Thank you," she whimpered.

Ron bit her neck softly. "Just think of my hand love." He said teasing her flesh. He wanted to see if she could come without her nub being touched.

Hermione gasped, moving her leg against his hand. "Ron," she moaned deeply.

Ron growled softly. "Do you want me to talk?" He asked gripping her thigh as tightly as he could.

"Oh, yes," Hermione cried out, moaning.

"You are such a dirty whore, I'm surprised you didn't start touching yourself when you spread your legs for those photos." He said moving his hand to cup her and press down against her. Hermione started to pant as she moaned, arching into his hand.

Ron parted her and slid a finger inside of her. "Did you want that healer to drop his pants and let you take his cock inside you? You dirty whore."

Hermione whimpered and twisted her hips. She moved his other hand to her side where she knew she had a bruise. "Only you," she moaned.

Ron took his clothing off, even though he knew he couldn't make love to her, he loved to feel her skin against his. He stroked her inner walls as he pressed down and stroked bruises all over her body. "I saw how you looked at him. You were waiting for him to give you an order weren't you?" He said in a low voice as he teased her. Hermione moaned and whimpered as he touched and stroked her. Her hips bucked against his hand and arched against his hand that was touching her bruises. She was panting as he spoke to her.

"Tell me what you would have done if he touched you?" Ron asked as he started to play with her nub for the first time. He pressed his thumb into a mark under her right breast.

Hermione cried out loudly, hips thrusting upward. He knew he could ask her just about anything as he pleasured her and she would tell him. "Gone to you," Hermione whimpered, one of her hands gripping the back of his neck.

"If I had told you to get on your knee there what would you have done?" He asked enjoying feeling normal with her again. She knew he would never do something like that with people they didn't know. He barely touched her even around family.

"Anything for you," Hermione gasped, very close to the edge. She had forgotten all that they were going through at that moment and loved to play along with him again. "Close," she moaned.

Ron kissed her softly. "Tell me who your master is?" He whispered in her ear. "Tell me who you submit to, the only person you do."

"You," Hermione cried out, so close it almost hurt. "More," Hermione ordered, knowing he knew what to do to send her over the edge as she laid there at his mercy.

Ron kissed her neck lightly. "You're my Mudblood whore; I'm your Pureblood master." He said in a low growl. His hand twisting her nub and pressing it just right. Hermione screamed as she arched hard. She came hard, clenching his finger, her body shaking as she gasped his name.

Ron moved his fingers out of her and rested them on her thigh. He moved to his side just holding her as she came down. He knew she still was in pain but he hoped he helped a little. After what felt like hours he kissed her softly. "Want your bath now?" Hermione was slowly starting to feel the pain again and losing the good kind. She kept her eyes closed, trying to focus on Ron. She nodded softly.

Ron got up and got her bath-water ready. He put some healing oils in the water, hung candles and got her a bottle of wine from the small ice box they kept in there. He have everything set for her. "Want to walk or be carried?" He asked standing next to the bed.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. "Carried please," she whispered, more pain coming.

Ron carefully lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom and set her down in the water. "I got you some wine, healing oils in the water and the book you are reading, and your glasses with a charm so they don't fog. Anything else?"

"Stay with me." She begged when he stood.

"You remember the two short people that live here?" Ron asked kissing her knuckles. "Their Daddy has to go pick them up. It's after 9 love."

Hermione took a shaky breath and nodded. "Thank you," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Promise me you won't drown while I'm gone." He said rubbing her hand against his cheek.

"I have to protect you tomorrow," she whispered, biting her lip a little at some of the pain. "Can I ask something?"

Ron moved his arm in the water and stroked a mark on her hip. "You have permission to ask me anything always love." He said stroking it firmly.

Hermione relaxed a little. "Do I really look that bad?"

"You look worse than after Malfoy Manor." He said softly. He pressed a little harder trying for a moan to know she felt a little better. "I know why you do, know how each mark got there and what I did to put them there. They won't and don't care."

"They hurt now," Hermione murmured. "But they felt so good then." She moaned very softly.

Ron nuzzled her neck softly. "They hurt because he took all the protective magic and charms you put on, 14 years worth, off at once." He whispered.

Hermione tilted her head a little for him, almost unconsciously. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too." He whispered into her skin. "I have since I was a little boy and I will till I'm an old man." He pulled back. "Now I'm going to get the kids and pick up pizza, what kind?"

"I'm not hungry," Hermione whispered. "So whatever they want."

"You need to eat." Ron said looking at her. "If you don't want pizza tell me what you will eat."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "Fine," she murmured. "Cheese."

"Good girl." He said kissing her cheek. "Drink your wine, I want you to be easy later when my charm wears off." He teased as he went to get dressed. Hermione took a small sip of wine like he asked before closing her eyes again.

Ron finished getting dressed before walking back in. "Can I take your wand?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Bedside table," she mumbled.

Ron Apparated to Harry and Ginny's where the kids were. "Hello?" He called from the kitchen. Ginny walked in from the living room and hugged him for a second.

"Hi little sister." Ron said hugging her back.

"Everything is going to be fine," Ginny mumbled into his chest, more to herself.

"I hope so." He said rubbing her back softly. "Just be glad no one asked what Potter does to you. You're lucky you have older brothers that don't want your sex life put on trial."

Ginny pulled back. "How's Hermione? I heard what they had to do today."

Ron closed his eyes. "I took her home and got her to calm down a bit, she's in the bath with healing oil and some wine."

"If there's anything I can do, just ask," Ginny said softly. She looked at him for a moment before whispering, "We'll take care of her."

Ron hugged her again a little tighter. "Can I ask you something, not as my sister but as a girl who is into the same stuff as Mione?" Ginny nodded lightly.

"Me doing stuff with her now is good right or should I tell her no?" He hated telling her know but he didn't know if she was doing things for him.

"I think it's good," Ginny whispered. "It's good to just be with each other and forget for a moment. She needs to know that you're still the same people as you were before, that this isn't changing anything. You need to be together."

Ron nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thanks." He said take a breath. "Has this effect you and Harry at all . . ." He blushed.

Ginny blushed red. "We don't make any more memories of it...."

Ron laughed softly. "You know what I mean Ginny. I know Harry's under a lot of pressure."

"We're all worried about you, Ron. About both of you." Ginny said softly. "But everyone needs to step back and forget about it every once and a while."

Ron gave her a small smile. "I'm glad, you'd hex me if we turned him off it."

"You know me too well," Ginny kissed his cheek before going into the living room.

Ron got the kids and the pizza and got back to the house. "Rose can you set the table and Hugo get everyone some milk, I'll go get Mione." Hermione opened her eyes when Ron walked in. She had a few tears on her face as she took deep breaths. She was still in the bathtub, the water still warm.

"How are you feeling?" He asked kneeling next to her. Hermione opened her eyes when Ron walked in. She had a few tears on her face as she took deep breaths. She was still in the bathtub, the water still warm.

"It hurts," she whispered hoarsely.

Ron closed his eyes. "Do you want me to get you some of the pain potion they gave me when I hurt my back?" He asked putting his hand on a mark and pressing and stroking.

Hermione sighed into the water, calming down almost instantly. "Yes, please," she whispered. "I don't want the kids to see me in pain when I told them you didn't hurt me."

Ron got it out of the cabinet over the sink. "Half a bottle." He said giving it to her. "They are going to see you like this love. We can't redo the charms till morning."

"I know," Hermione sighed, taking the potion and sighing again.

"Can you dress yourself? I want to warn them first." He asked kissing her knuckles softly.

Hermione leaned up a little to kiss him. "Love you," she whispered, slowly getting up.

Ron kissed her before going to the kitchen. "Can I talk to you both for a moment?" He said sitting down. Rose sat down next to her father, a little wary.

Hugo looked at his dad as he sat down. "What is it Daddy?"

Ron took a deep breath as he looked at them. "Your mum had to have some photo's taken today. They had to take all her charms off so all the marks she has had for a long time are showing." Ron said softly. "So when she comes down she is going to look like she got beat up, but she's on pain potion so she's ok."

"But... you said," Rose muttered, confused.

Ron took a deep breath. "They don't hurt when the charms are one Rose." He said softly. "But they took them all off at once."

Hugo looked at his father. "You said she was ok with it right?" Ron nodded to him. "So we shouldn't care either?"

Ron nodded and ruffled his son's hair. "Exactly." Rose didn't say anything. She still didn't like the idea her father hit her mum even if her mum wanted him too. Ron glanced at Rose and decided he'd talk to her after putting Hugo to bed. A few minutes later, Hermione walked down, a little scared at what the kids would say. Ron smiled at Hermione when she walked in. She had a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants on. Her face had very few marks and her neck was most love bites.

"Wow Mummy what are those? You look like Uncle George's dog bit you."

Hermione blushed bright red as she sat down, taking Ron's hand. "It's like kissing," she explained, making a face at having to.

"You'll do that to a girl one day mate." Ron laughed softly. "And you'll never have it done to you Rosie."

Hugo made a face. "Did you ever do that to any other girl?"

Ron blushed. "You know Lavender, for about a month before Daddy pulled his head out of his bum."

Hermione laughed. "Longer than that," she muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

"Did you have any other boyfriends, Mummy?" Rose asked. Hermione laughed.

"No." Ron said quickly.

"Not really," Hermione said. "But I did go to a dance with another boy in my fourth year." Hermione said, ignoring Ron.

"Daddy asked her but she turned him down." Ron said sadly.

Hermione hit his arm. "You asked me as a last resort! And he asked me first," she said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"He was too old for you." Ron said looking at her. "And from a different school."

"It was one dance, Ronald," Hermione sighed. "And he only kissed my cheek. You know that, love."

"You should have gone with Daddy even if he asked you as a lost resort Mummy." Hugo said looking at them. "He was scared."

Hermione smiled at her son. "We were both confused, love. I didn't even know if he really liked me. But we both know better now," she winked.

Ron kissed her cheek softly. "We did love." He said. "Ok let's eat." He got up and gave everyone some pizza. Hermione realized she was hungry now that she wasn't in pain. Forgetting for a second, she pushed her sleeves up because it was warm before reaching for a slice of pizza.

Rose's eyes were locked on her arms. She didn't say anything as she looked away. Hugo thought they were cool. "Wow I can never get them to get that dark when I fall off my broom."

Hermione blushed a little and pushed her sleeves back down. "I'd prefer you not to want to get hurt, love."

"But Fred and Louie said girls like scars." Hugo told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. "But I still don't want you to get hurt."

Ron pulled his shirt off. "I can beat all yours with these buddy." Ron said showing his Brain scars off. "And trust me chicks dig scars." He laughed, grinning.

Hermione shook her head at them as Hugo gushed over the scars. "Boys," she muttered, winking at Rose.

"How'd you get those," Hugo asked, excited. Ron and Hermione had refrained from showing them much about the war until they were a bit older.

"Well during the war your mum, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I were fighting the bad guys. I got attacked with giant brains." Ron said laughing at Hugo's face and how cool he found this.

"Whoa," Hugo grinned widely, looking a lot like a younger Ron. Hermione glanced at Rose, waiting to see her reaction.

Ron grinned at him. "One of the first things that happened after I got them was your Mum helped me put the potion on them because it hurt."

Rose was eating her food trying not to look at him. "Does she hit you too?" She asked softly. Hermione froze, staying silent. She knew Rose wasn't asking her.

Ron took a breath. "Yeah love, sometimes when we're doing some things." He told her the truth.

Rose looked at them. "May I be excused from dinner?" She asked her mother. Hermione looked at her for a moment before nodding softly. Ron pressed on Hermione's leg under the table. He gave her a look.

"Daddy I'm not mad like Rose but can I go to bed now?" He asked yawning. Ron gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Come here," Hermione said softly, hugging Hugo before he left.

Ron took a breath, running his hands threw his hair. "She thinks I did it." He whispered.

Hermione looked down at her hands, food forgotten. "Talk to her," Hermione practically begged.

Ron nodded. "Will you clean up?" He asked. "Then met me in the living room so we can go over the first day." He said softly. Hermione kissed him softly before she stood.

Ron knocked on his daughter's door softly.

Rose was on her bed. "What?"

"Can we talk," Ron asked.

Rose got up and opened the door and went and sat back on her bed. "You lied to me."

Ron walked in and closed the door. He got a chair and sat in his backwards next to her bed. "About what?"

"You told me you never hit a girl before." She said holding the stuff dragon Charlie have given her when she was born.

"Love, this is different.... I know it's hard to get but... it's not the same," Ron said, running a hand through his hair. "Hitting girls is very bad but what your mum and I do... is a game...."

Rose looked down and spoke very softly. "I have a boyfriend."

Ron's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Rose didn't look up. "He does stuff like that . . . not as much as you do to mum of course . . . but a little."

Ron's heart sank. "Rose," he kneeled next to her. "What is he doing to you?"

Rose hugged the dragon. "He doesn't really hit me . . . he would never do that . . . but he grippes my leg or arm or something . . . or bits my lip when we kiss."

"Can you explain it to me a little better," Ron asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Like if we're sitting on the couch, doing homework, he'll squeezes my thigh or something. Or bit my lip when we kiss." Rose said blushing. "Nothing big."

"Oh," Ron calmed down a little, still not liking this. "Do... do you not like it," he made a face.

"I . . ." Rose blushed again. "Told him to do it." She held her dragon tighter to her chest. She was scared she would get hurt like she thought her mum was.

"Oh," Ron made a face, moving to sit cross-legged on the ground. "Does... have you... told him not to do something and he didn't listen...?"

Rose shook her head no. "He is scared he'll hurt me so he's very careful. He always stops when I tell him too. He's seen too much." She whispered softly.

Ron looked at her. "Malfoy?" He asked, afraid she'd say yes.

Rose got up and got the photo from her desk. It was them sitting on the couch together. Both had falling to sleep, her head was on his shoulder and his arm was protectively around her. "He's really sweet."

Ron looked at the picture. It scared him how much it reminded him of him and Hermione, what could have been sooner. "He treats you right?" He asked softly, still looking at the picture.

Rose smiled softly. "Yeah Daddy." She whispered. "He gave me this for my birthday." She showed him a pendent with RHW on one side and SHM on the other.

"You really like him, don't you," Ron murmured, looking at her.

Rose nodded. "He doesn't have many friends and he's family is horrible." She said a little bitterly. "We became friends and he asked me in March."

Ron groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I'll have to meet him," he muttered. "Promise me something?" Rose looked up at him. "Don't go to his house," Ron said.

Rose gave him a look. "That's not fair Daddy. Just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to go there."

"It's not because of him," Ron shook his head. "I'm not being unfair and categorizing him just because of his name. I know his family, I know what they've done. I've seen what they've done. I don't want you to be near them. Please. I can't have you in that drawing room...."

Rose gave him a face. "Can he come here then?"

"I guess," Ron made a face. "You're too young for a boyfriend, aren't you?"

"It's 13 Daddy." She said laughing. "I'll be 14 in September."

"I'm getting old," Ron grumbled, sighing. "You'll come to me, right? Come to your mum or me or any of the family if something is wrong...."

Rose's smile faded a little. "I promise if he acts like a Malfoy too badly I'll tell you."

"Thank you, love," Ron kissed her head. He got off the floor and sat back in the chair. "We got off topic, didn't we," he murmured.

Rose nodded. "I was just scared when I saw how bad she looked. I thought of myself like that."

Ron nodded softly. "I'm sorry, love. We never wanted you to know about this. I was freaked out too when I saw her like that... I've never seen her like that...."

Rose shifted a little. "Are you mad at me?"

Ron's brow furrowed. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Because I thought you really hurt her, I have a boyfriend I didn't tell you about, he's a Malfoy, and I like the same things Mum does."

Ron shook his head, making a face. "I know what it looks liked. I just need you to know that it's not.... And I don't like that you didn't tell me that... I want you to always be able to tell me things.... And I'd rather not hear about that.... It's bad enough that I know my own sister likes that

"We all know about Aunt Ginny." Rose laughed at him. Ron raised his eyebrow. "They are really bad at silencing charms." Rose said making a face. "And James walked in on them once."

Ron laughed. "Oh, Merlin, he must be scarred for life," Ron shook his head. "I would rather burn my eyes out than see that. Harry's seen us once... he looked at the wrong memory... which is what got us in the trouble that we're in now...."

"So making copy of memories is not a smart idea?" She asked laughing.

"Definitely not," Ron shook his head before saying, "but you shouldn't even think of doing any of that stuff until you're married. And thirty."

Rose giggled. "I can think anything I want."

"Then just don't do it," Ron made a face. "Until I'm dead, at least."

Rose rolled her eyes like her mother would. "Daddy just because you can't take that I'm becoming a woman doesn't make it less true."

"Okay, that's enough of that," Ron stood up and put the chair back at her desk.

Rose hugged her father and put the photo next to her bed. "I love you Daddy."

Ron hugged her tightly. "I love you, Rosie. We're okay, yeah?"

Rose nodded. "You're my hero Daddy. For saving the world and standing up to Grandma Granger when she wanted to repaint my room pink."

Ron chuckled. "I had to let my little girl become a Gryffindor early on," he said in the red room. "When this is over, we'll talk about M- Scorpius... coming over." He kissed her cheek. "Get on in bed. We have an early day tomorrow."

Rose nodded. "He's a good man Daddy. I'm smart like Mum, I know who to pick a good one like she did."

Ron smiled at her. "Then I'm sure he's a great choice," he winked at her before walking out and shutting her door.

Hermione was sitting in the living room going over something for tomorrow. "She's too much like you for her own damn good." Hermione looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's see shall we? She's got a boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy no less, has since March. And she likes when you like." Ron said pouring himself a drink before sitting next to her.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "What?"

"To what part?" Ron asked taking a sip.

"All of it," Hermione spluttered. "You were only up there for about thirty minutes! What did you talk about?"

"Well she told me that she has a boyfriend and she liked when he gripped her thigh or bit her lip." Ron said taking a deep breath.

"Great," Hermione sighed.

"Oh that's not even the worse part. She was mad at me because she was scared I was really hurting you and she was going to be like that one day." Hermione's face fell as she looked at him.

Ron wrapped his arm around her. "I fixed it love." He said kissing her neck softly. "I think she was just scared that because I'm getting in trouble for it he might one day."

Hermione moved closer to him, her head on his shoulder. "Does he treat her well," she asked softly.

"From what she tells me, very." Ron said rubbing her arm lightly. "I think he might be the unMalfoy."

"Good," Hermione whispered. "We should have him over."

Ron made a face. "Yeah I guess I should put fear into his little heart. Rose is growing up far too fast for my liking."

"We have to make sure he's being treat right," Hermione said, stroking Ron's neck.

"I don't think so. Rose is convicted of it I'm sure." Ron said rubbing her arm a little firmer.

Hermione put her face in his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you." Ron said kissing her. He got up when he heard a knock. It was late so he took her wand.

Viktor was fuming. He had just seem the papers with Ron on the front page. His fists were clenched as he waited for the door to open.

"Viktor what a surprise." Ron said dryly when he opened the door.

As soon as he saw Ron, Viktor punched him square in the jaw.

Ron fell back and landed on the floor. "Wat te blooooody ell us at fur?" Ron said as he tried to stand back up.

"You know bloody well what," Viktor sneered, stepping forward. Ron reached for the wand on the floor but Viktor stepped on his wrist.

Hermione ran into the room, almost screaming. "What're you doing," she cried out, running to Ron.

Ron groaned in pain as she grabbed her wand and healed him. He stood; making sure Hermione was behind him. "What the hell are you doing coming into my home and attacking me?" Viktor pushed Ron and grabbed Hermione's arm to pull her behind him.

She cried out in pain as he did. "Let go!"

"You're leaving." Viktor yelled.

"No! You are," Hermione tried to pull her arm back, biting her lip against the pain.

Ron tried to get past Viktor to get Hermione. "She's my wife, let her go." Ron punched Viktor in the gut. Viktor double over but keeping a hold on Hermione. She used her wand to stun him and wrenched her arm back, stumbling to Ron, rubbing her arm.

Ron rubbed it in a way only he could. "I got you baby." He said holding her close.

Hermione let out a breath, the pain going away. She stared down at Viktor. "He won't believe you," she muttered.

Ron kissed her softly. "I have to try. He can make this a lot harder than most." They put Viktor on the couch and body bind him, undoing just his head. "Now are you calm enough to hear what we have to say?"

Hermione sat next to Ron on the love seat. She took his hand and put it back on her arm. "The papers are wrong, Viktor."

Viktor glared at them, his jaw set. "He's making you say that."

Ron rubbed her arm again, firmly and pressing like only he knew how to do. "No I'm not." He rolled his eyes. "I can't make Hermione do anything she doesn't want."

Hermione held back a moan as she leaned against him. "He's being charged with something he didn't do. Ron has never hurt me. He had never beat or raped me. You know he would never."

"Hermione do you own mirror?" Viktor asked her. "You have been beaten, for years it looks like."

Hermione sighed, her sleeves were pushed up again. "I had to get pictures taken today for the trial. They took off all the charms from the last fourteen years that covered these."

"He's been doing it for fourteen years and you did not get help?" Viktor said stunned. "Please Hermione let me help you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, glancing at Ron before saying, "We have rough sex, Viktor, and these are the products of it. I'm sure Ron would look at the same if his spells were taken off." She said, blushing.

Ron rubbed his neck, turning bright red. "Trust me Hermione is more than willing to do what we do. I wouldn't do it otherwise." He said. "Want me to prove it?"

Hermione blushed harder. "Don't prove it," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I was just going to rub one of your marks." Ron said softly.

Viktor looked at Ron. "You are going to rub her marks?" He asked.

Ron took a breath. "Do you want me to prove she likes what we do?" He asked Viktor. Hermione sighed, crossing her arms, not liking this.

Viktor looked at them. "Yes," he said. "Or I'm not leaving."

Ron nuzzled her neck softly. "Take the long sleeve shirt off love." He knew she had a tank tone up under it. Hermione shot Viktor a nasty look before she pulled the long sleeve shirt off.

Ron moved her on his lap. "See this one?" Ron pointed out one on her upper arm. "She got it when she tried to slap me. Now watch." Ron tucked her head under his chin and started to touch it.

Hermione was blushing hard, hating Viktor at the moment. She tried to forget he was there as he rubbed her bruise. She shifted in his lap as she whimpered, closing her eyes. Ron wrapped his other hand around her waist and held her firmly on his lap. He pressed harder into her arm. He didn't talk to her, no one needed to know what he said to her. Hermione moaned deeply, putting her face in his neck. She bit his neck lightly as she whimpered. Ron growled softly. He moved his one hand from her waist to the back of her thigh. That spot worked the best on her body. He pressed into it hard. Hermione gasped, biting his neck so she wouldn't cry out. She twisted her hips a little, her nails going into his neck a bit. Ron hated himself, hated Viktor's eyes on her, but he couldn't help himself as he moved his hand from her arm and cupped her pressing down against her leg harder and harder.

Hermione pressed into his hand, moaning deeply. "Ron," she whimpered, moving against his hand. "Stop," she moaned, remembering Viktor but finding it hard.

Ron did as he what he was told and stopped. He moved her off his lap. "Are you convinced?" He asked Viktor. Hermione put her head in her hands, trying to calm down as she gasped.

Viktor nodded once. "Yes."

"Go away," Hermione said into her hands.

Rose was hiding at the stairs. When Ron unbound Viktor she saw him looking at her.

"You have a daughter," Viktor said, surprised. Hermione gasped and looked up at the stairs.

Rose was looking at Viktor. "You're a bad man."

"Rose, go back to bed," Hermione said. Rose ran back up the stairs.

"You can leave now." Ron said coldly. "I hope we never met again."

Viktor looked at Hermione, hoping to make eye contact, but her head was back in her hands. He swiftly left, leaving with a CRACK.

Ron groaned. "You need to go talk to Rose." He said.

Hermione stood and hugged him quickly. "I hate that something so intimate is practically up for show," she mumbled in his chest.

Ron hugged her tightly. "I know love. I hate it too." He said rubbing her back softly. "I hate it too."

Hermione clung onto him for a few more minutes before pulling back, wiping away a few tears. "I'll meet you in our room," she whispered before going upstairs, leaving her long sleeve shirt on the couch. Rose was on her bed. She knew she's most likely be yelled at. She just wanted to see what was wrong, she heard yelling and a voice she hadn't heard before.

Hermione walked into the slightly ajar door. She slowly sat down on the edge of Rose's bed. "You know it's not right to eavesdrop on an adult conversation," she said softly.

"I heard yelling and then saw Daddy get hit." She said holding the dragon. "I was going to go Floo call Uncle Harry but I was too scared to move."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her daughter's back gently. "Everything's alright, love."

Rose nodded looking down at her hand. "Who was that?"

"Viktor Krum," Hermione whispered.

Rose looked at her Mum. "The man you went to the ball with?"

Hermione nodded softly. "I haven't seen him in ages, though."

"Why did he hit Daddy?" She asked leading back against her pillows.

"It was a misunderstanding," Hermione whispered. "He saw Daddy in the papers, saw what he's being charged with, and he came to help me, I guess."

Rose nodded, almost petting the dragon. "Did Daddy tell you what we talked about?"

"I wish you had told us," Hermione said softly, still rubbing her back.

"I wanted to tell you but I was scared you would hate me for picking him. But I can't help it. He's just the one I want." Rose said looking at her mum's arms.

"I know what you mean, love," Hermione said. "There were plenty of times that I wished that I didn't want your father so bad. When he was being a prat in school and when I didn't think he liked me back. But you can't help it."

"Just as long as he's treating you well."

Rose nodded. "Do they hurt?" She asked looking at a hand print on her forearm.

Hermione blushed a little in the dark. "Now they do... but that's just because the spells that took them away was taken off and they all came back at once.... They didn't hurt when I got them, though...."

Rose nodded. "I have one." She said softly, shyly.

Hermione was surprised. "You... wanted it... right? He didn't make you or anything?"

Rose sat up and pulled up her pajama a little. It was on her lower thigh, almost her knee. "It's from him gripping there everything we sit together." She was proud of it.

"You like it, though?" Hermione asked.

Rose blushed and nodded. "It felt good the first time he did it. He didn't mean to grab my arm so hard when I kissed him but he did and I liked it."

Hermione smiled lightly. "Just be sure it's what you want and that he'll stop when you ask, okay? And come to me whenever you have questions."

Rose nodded. "I thought you would be mad if you found out about it. It's partly why I didn't tell you I was dating him."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want you to hide anything from us. I understand it's a little weird to find out you like something like this... I know... but talk to me."

Rose nodded and took Hermione's hand. "He's not like his dad and grandfather. He talks to me about stuff when he's home." She took a deep breath. "They are really bad to him and I'm scared he might get really hurt." This was the first time she told something that.

Hermione looked at her. "Once this is over, we'll get him over here as soon as possible," Hermione whispered, kissing her cheek.

Rose hugged her mum tightly. "Thank you." She said trying not to cry.

Hermione hugged Rose. "What do they do," she asked softly, not sure if she wanted to tell.

Rose looked down at her hands. "They yell at him a lot, even his mum." She was nervous so she rubbed her leg a little. "She his dad uses him like a punching bag. He's got more marks on him than you do; his dad used a whip once." Rose said letting a few tears fall. "On his back."

Hermione looked at her sadly, pulling her into a hug. "We can help him, love," she whispered.

Rose hugged her tightly. "Please, I really like him Mum." She whispered. "They showed him something about you." Rose whispered.

"As soon as we're done with this, we'll send people over to stop them and get him, I swear," Hermione said, with a tear falling.

Rose nodded. "Maybe if things go well tomorrow, after we get home I can Floo call him?"

Hermione sighed. "We'll have to be there," Hermione murmured. "What about me? Did he tell you?"

"I can't talk to him alone?" Rose asked softly. "He has a fireplace in his room."

"Anything to do with his house, isn't safe," Hermione said. "We'll see, alright? Now, did he tell you what it was he was shown?"

"He told me it was about you, he could hear but not see Daddy. His father, Grandfather, Grandmother, some strange looking man and someone named Bellatrix were there."

"Bellatrix," Hermione muttered, frowning.

"He wouldn't tell me what happened, just that I didn't want to know." Rose said rubbing her knee harder.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes for a second. "We didn't want you to know," she murmured.

"But you told me that when I was old enough to ask about something I was old enough to know." Rose protested.

Hermione looked at her daughter and was instantly reminded of herself. Hermione sighed, looking away for a moment. "It's late so I'm not going to tell you everything. We'll talk about it later with Daddy. But I was tortured by Scorpius's father's aunt, Bellatrix, in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Your dad and Uncle Harry were locked in the basement," she whispered, not looking at her.

Rose's eyes went wide. She didn't say anything just hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

Hermione sighed, holding Rose tightly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Neither did Scorpius," she whispered. Rose moved one of her hands and pressed right in the middle of her mark, grinding her thumb into it. She whimpered softly. It was the only thing she could think of so she wouldn't cry again.

Hermione pulled back a little and gently pushed away her hand from her knee. "It's okay to cry, baby," she whispered, stroking her hair.

Rose hugged her mother again and started to cry as she thought of the pain she must have been in. "I'm sorry." She kept saying over and over.

Hermione pulled her into her lap, rocking her softly as tears of her own fell. "It's okay, love," she cooed. "It'll be okay." Rose held onto her mother. She knew it must hurt with the marks but she couldn't let go. She cried into her neck as her mind thought of the worst things that might have happened.

"Your Daddy saved me," Hermione whispered, rubbing Rose's back soothingly. "He saved me, love. It was alright. Bellatrix is dead. It's okay, baby." Rose shook from crying so hard. She was so tried from crying she fell to sleep. Hermione slowly put Rose back in her bed, tucking her in. Before she left, Hermione kissed her forehead softly. She slowly walked to their bedroom.

Ron was laying in bed. He has taken his own charms off leaving his as marked up as Hermione.

Hermione walked in and stopped at her side of the bed, looking at him. "Scorpius is being beat. He was shown the memory of me in Malfoy Manor. I had to tell Rose about it but we'll have to tell her more later. We need to help him," she whispered, looking at Ron's body.

Ron opened his eyes. There were red from crying at the pain from taking the charms off. "I'm going to kill that bastard." He said in the hoarse voice. Hermione went into the bathroom and got the rest of the pain potion, giving it to him. She changed into her usual pajamas and got into bed.

Ron was just in boxers. He took the potion and felt a little better. "I thought it was my husbandly duty to be in pain with you." He said moving closer to her.

Hermione moved to lay against his chest, holding herself to him. "I love you," Hermione whispered. "You're no Malfoy," she said firmly, stroking one of Ron's bruises.

Ron groaned deeply. "Bloody hell woman are you trying to kill me?" He pulled his boxers down to show her his bits. They had the worst of the damage. "It hurts, the bad kind when I get hard."

Hermione pulled back, looking down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry about all of it."

Ron kissed her softly. "I'm not, it's our right to do whatever we want in our bedroom, I'll fight for it."

Hermione moved back closer. "I love you," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Mione." He pulled his boxers back up. "I almost want to make love to you tonight even if it hurt out of principle."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't you dare," she stroked his cheek. "We need to go to sleep," she whispered, kissing him lightly.

Ron rubbed the back of her thigh. "I'm sorry about before. I just wanted him to go away. I shouldn't have moved my hand like that."

"I don't blame you," Hermione whispered, moving closer, resting a hand on his chest.

"Good night Counselor." Ron said kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, my love," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Uni and I are not in law school. All the legal stuff we got from Law and Order. If we messed something up we're sorry. But it was pretty cool to write.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning. He saw Hermione walk in from her shower; her charms were back on, only the mark on the back of her thigh was left, she always kept it. "Did I wake up late?"

"I let you sleep in just a little," Hermione said as she started to get dressed. "But we have time, love."

Ron stood up and walked over to her and kissed her softly. "Tell me the truth, can we win?" His hand moved to her thigh and rubbed her mark lightly.

Hermione moaned, biting her lip hard. "Prat," she muttered, taking a breath before getting dressed.

"You like it." Ron called from the bathroom.

She was a little distracted by all that happened the night before. She was trying not to think too hard about what they were going to have to do.

Ron finished dressing and put on his black Auror robes. "Mione can I ask you something, not as my wife?" Hermione walked to him and nodded.

"Since we might be seeing memories today . . . should I put a charm on myself . . ." He asked blushing hard. He didn't want to get hard in the middle of a memory and it look bad.

Hermione kissed him softly. "Yes," she said simply.

Ron nodded. "Can you do it?" He asked pulling her against him. "Your wand still doesn't like me and I don't want to blow them off." Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and cast the charm before kissing him again.

"Cast that and then kiss me? That's just mean." He said hiding a smile. "And what one did you do, the one I still feel like I am or the one I can feel anything?"

"Where you can't feel anything," Hermione stroked his cheek. "They're all going to be watching you very closely."

Ron nodded softly. "Does that mean I can't tell you to call me master during this?" He asked smiling at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He always calmed her down before a trial. She kissed him deeply. "We have to go, love."

Ron and Hermione walked downstairs. Rose was sitting at the table dressed to go. "I want to go." She said looking at them.

"No," Hermione said immediately.

"Mum please." Rose said looking at her. "I'm old enough and I want to be there for Dad." She looked at her father.

Ron took a deep breath. "You're sure you want to go?"

"Ronald," Hermione said, looking at him. "She already knows way more than we wanted her to. I don't want her seeing those memories or pictures. I don't want her to hear what Pansy is going to say about us."

Ron took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. "I know Hermione but I think that us telling her no is just going to piss her off and make her feel like we are mad at her. She's been having just as bad of a time as us, let her go today, Mum can take her out during the memories."

"Then you're going to have to explain everything to her when she asks," Hermione glared at him.

Ron nodded. "I will as best I can." He said moving and rubbed her thigh. "But there are girl questions I can't."

Hermione sighed against his chest. "I don't want her seeing that, Ron," she whispered.

"She won't see the memories." Ron said into her neck. He nuzzled it softly. "I don't want her to think she's doing anything wrong and she's close to a bloody break down."

Hermione just closed her eyes, holding onto him for a moment. "Teddy is at the Burrow so he can watch after the kids," she mumbled. "We need to go."

Ron got Hugo and Flooed him to the Burrow. He then Flooed to the Ministry and met Rose and Hermione. "Pansy wanted to talk to us before the trial right?" He asked taking Hermione and Rose's hands.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Rose, go along into the room with Grand mum. We'll be there in a second."

Ron walked Rose to the room and waved to his mum who came and got Rose. "Hey love, thanks for coming and supporting me." He said kissing Rose's forehead before she walked away.

Pansy was waiting for them in a conference room. Hermione had her briefcase in her hand as they sat.

"Hello Granger." Pansy said with a smirk. "Didn't think you would defend him."

"Life is full of surprises," Hermione said flatly.

"I will offer one deal, life in prison, one conical visit a month." Pansy said smirking, knowing Hermione would never take it.

"We'll see you in the courtroom," Hermione stood, starting to the door.

"Fine sexual assault in the first instead of rape, 3 to 5." Pansy offered. Hermione just walked out, holding the door open for Ron.

Ron walked out and took Hermione's hand. "She is still the same."

"We've grown up," Hermione said as they walked to the courtroom. "But we were better than her then too."

Ron sat down in the defendant's chair. His family was sitting behind him, he turned to talk to Harry. "Did you get rid of your memories?" He whispered.

Harry nodded. "I went through them all and took 'em out."

"Good man." Ron said taking a breath. "Thanks for coming Harry. Even if you can't be here as my department Head."

"You're my best mate, where else would I be," Harry said. "We're all here for you, mate."

Ron smiled at Rose. "You like watching your mum work don't you?"

Rose was in between Molly and Ginny. She nodded even though she was nervous, not knowing what she'd see.

"Grandma is going to take you out when the memories are shown ok?" Ron said taking her hand. "I don't want you to see us doing that."

Rose nodded. "I love you, Daddy," she kissed his cheek quickly. "I won't believe what she says," she said, looking to Pansy, knowing she was bad.

"That's my girl." He said turning back to face Hermione. "I'd kiss your cheek if it wouldn't get me put if cuffs."

Hermione kissed him softly. "I love you and we're going to win," she whispered, stroking his cheek lightly.

Ron swallowed hard. "I love you too Hermione." He saw the look Pansy was giving him and he just smiled at her. "Evil bitch." He said under his breath.

"Just don't look over there," Hermione said, not glancing over. She knew that most of the people in the room were watching them. "Just remember that you're being watched so try not to get angry at whatever lies she says, okay, love?"

Ron nodding and kissed her hand. "Knock them dead love." He said using a muggle team to make her smile.

Hermione smiled lightly before sitting straighter in her chair, knowing the judge was going to come in soon. "Remember to stay quiet, love," Hermione whispered to Rose quickly.

Rose nodded. "Good luck Mum." She whispered before sitting back and leaning on her aunt. Ginny put her arm around Rose, holding Harry's hand tightly.

The judge came in and everyone stood. "Morning." He said sitting, everyone else did but Pansy and Hermione. "Counselor Parkinson you may start with your opening statement."

Pansy stood up and smiled at the jury. "Auror Ronald Weasley is a war hero and a decorated Auror." She started. "But he also has a dark side. He not only beat his wife he raped her for 14 years under the guise of a game. He used trickery and deceit on his wife to get her to play along." She looked at Ron a moment. "We will prove that he in face did the changes against him and will keep doing them if he is not stopped. Thank you." She said sitting down.

"Counselor Granger your opening statements." The judge said.

Hermione stood. "Ronald Weasley is a wonderful son, brother, husband, and father. He survived the war even though he was in the heart of danger. I really do not think a man with a dark side would have stuck by Harry Potter throughout their childhood, almost getting killed numerous times," she said. "This has all been a huge misunderstanding and very embarrassing one. I understand what you think has happened but in reality, you are all in a courtroom, watching a trial about a sex life. What you will see in the memory is nothing harmful, it is just a husband and wife spicing up their sex life. Ronald Weasley could never make anyone do anything they didn't want to do, especially his wife. If you knew him, you'd know that he could never hurt his wife, ever. Thank you," Hermione sat.

The judge new Hermione was Ron's wife and took a deep breath. She had had cases in front of him before and he knew she and Pansy didn't like each other. "Counselor Parkinson you may call your first witness."

"The people call Auror Smith Johnson." Pansy said. Johnson stood up and walked to the bench, trying not to smirk.

"Please state your name and job for the record." Pansy said standing.

"Smith Johnson, Auror," Johnson said.

"Now Auror Johnson how did you come across the memory that lead you to find out about Auror Weasley?"

"I was given the memory by my boss, Auror Potter," Johnson said, folding his hands in his lap. "He said to get the man in the memory."

"I saw Auror Weasley beating his wife, mentally abusing her, and raping her," Johnson said, holding back a smirk again.

"There has been accusations that it was a game, as someone who has seen abuse in women before, do you believe that is true?" Pansy asked Johnson.

"Not at all," Johnson said, shaking his head. "She was crying and telling him to stop and he just hit her and yelled at her."

"Thank you Auror." Pansy said. "Your Witness."

Hermione stood and walked to the stand. "Can you repeat how you came across the memory, Auror Johnson?"

"I was given it by Auror Potter." Johnson said shifting in his seat.

"And what did Auror Potter tell you when he gave you the memory," Hermione asked.

"That he wanted the me to find the man in the memory and arrest him after I built a case." John said smirking a little.

"As you said," Hermione nodded. "Did he tell you anything else? Like what the memory was about?"

"He had told me about a different case, I assumed that this had taken priority over that."

You work with very important cases," Hermione said. "Very dangerous ones. I do not think it is wise to just assume. I am sure Auror Potter would have told you if he was giving you a different one. Especially a memory with a different label."

Johnson shifted again. "I thought because it was his brother in law he wanted to keep the investigation as quiet as he could."

"Brother-in-law or not," Hermione said. "Aurors are supposed to get a briefing on the subject matter. Do you remember what Auror Potter told you about the memory the bottle supposedly contained?"

"The Witmore case. A man had been taking muggle children and torturing them in his basement then using memory charms." Johnson said as his jaw set.

"And what was happening in the memory that you looked at," Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A beating and rape." Johnson said flatly.

"Did you think about going to Auror Potter and letting him know that those two are obviously not connected?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"I did not go to Auror Potter because my orders were clear to me ma'am."

"But you did not follow procedure. I have looked at the rules Aurors have to follow. You had no right to go through with the investigation when you were given a random memory that was not the one you were told about," Hermione said, her voice a little louder.

Johnson took a deep breath so not to yell at her. "I was doing what I was ordered ma'am." He said again.

"But in doing so, you broke the rules," Hermione said.

"Yes ma'am." He said sharply.

Hermione looked to the jury and then to the judge. "I rest," she said before sitting back down next to Ron.

Johnson was dismissed. "The people call Healer Meredith Gray, an expert in abuse and trauma." Pansy said. Hermione took Ron's hand, glancing at him. Ron winked at her. A woman in a tight skirt walked to the bench.

"Please state your name and job for the record."

"Meredith Gray," she said. "Healer and specialist on abuse and trauma."

"Now Healer Gray, you did a full elevation on Auror Weasley's wife correct?" Pansy asked walking toward her.

"I did," Gray said, nodding.

"Would you please share your findings with the court."

"This is like every other case I've seen," Gray said, glancing at Ron. "The man has mentally abused the woman to such an extent, she thinks it's her fault. She thinks she deserves it and thinks that she needs to be beaten and raped. Her mind is so warped, she won't even tell anyone or leave him no matter how many chances she has of escaping. The man is a sick, evil person who loves to see the woman in pain and in his control. The woman is sick as well but needs help." Hermione glanced back at Rose and shook her head before looking back forward. Rose was rubbing her knee hard over her pants.

"You have seen all the memories give to you, even the ones where Auror's Weasley's wife was show to have control?" Pansy asked. "Are they what the seam?"

"Don't listen to them," Ginny whispered to Rose.

"Not at all," Gray shook her head, very sure. "That is what makes this case worse. The man has obviously made her do this so she thinks that she likes it. So she thinks wants it when in reality she is in pain."

"It's just a mind game, giving him even more control over her and the situation."

Pansy nodded, hiding a smirk. "Is there any treatment he can go through?"

"After fourteen years of doing this to her?" Gray asked before shaking her head again. "There's no way anyone or anything can change him for the better."

"So what would you suggest be done with him?"

"He needs to be taken away from her and from his kids and his sibling's kids. He is not safe to be around, obviously. No one should feel safe around him, especially the females in his life," Gray said like it was apparent.

"Thank you Healer." Pansy said smiling. "Your witness Counselor." Pansy said trying not to smirk too much as she sat. Rose looked at Ginny, a little panicked.

Hermione stood and smirked to herself. "So his wife is sick is she?"

Gray looked at her before saying, "Obviously.

"Your mum can take her," Ginny whispered to Rose.

"When did you have a formal meeting, I don't have it in my notes." Hermione said knowing they had never met.

"I was given the memory and the case files and the pictures taken if the marks," Gray said, not as sure.

Hermione nodded. "You know I have been called many things but I do believe this is the first time I've been called sick."

Gray opened her mouth but closed it. "Excuse me?"

"Well being Auror Weasley's wife I would be the one you are claiming is sick." Hermione said looking at her with a smile. "And in your report you always said I would be meek and have a low level job. But seeing as I am Deputy Head of the Law Department why should they believe you?" Ron smirked.

"You're defending him? That's exactly what I meant," Gray said quickly, shifting in her seat. The jury murmured to each other, surprised by this.

"I am defending my husband because he hasn't done anything wrong. I am cleaning up his mess." Hermione said turning and smiling at him few a moment.

"Love you," Ron mouthed, smiling at her.

"You also said in your report that our children would do poorly in schools correct?" Rose sat up, looking at the Healer.

"Their home life is obviously inadequate," Gray said.

Hermione laughed out load. "What would you say if I told you our daughter beat all academic records a first year could at Hogwarts, most of them mine?" Rose smirked as Ron beamed. Gray spluttered, not really saying anything.

"Before 1998 you were Carrie Donald were you not? A convict who changed her name and bought her way into Healer school, then started a practice praying on people who thought they were sick because you told them so, correct?" Hermione asked her. Gray's eyes widened.

"Objection," Pansy stood.

"On what grounds?" The judge asked

"That has nothing to do with the case," Pansy said.

"It goes to credibility of the witness your honor. If her credentials are false she can't be trusted." Pansy glared at Hermione.

"Overrules, the witness will answer."

"I... I... how," Gray stammered.

"It's amazing what you can find out when you read the paper." Hermione smirked. "I'm done with her your honor."

"There will be an hour recess for lunch." He said standing and leaving.

"Mione you are amazing." He said kissing her hand.

Hermione kissed Ron, cupping his cheek. "We're doing great," she said, beaming.

"I knew I married you for a reason." He said kissing her softly.

Hermione kissed him again before turning to Rose. "What do you think?"

"I think you're the best." She said moving forward and hugging her mum tightly.

Hermione hugged her daughter. "You helped us, love, you know? You helped us prove her wrong."

Ron hugged Rose after. "I told you love you have nothing to worry about." He said so only she could here.

"We have an hour, wanna get lunch down in the mess hall?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione stood, taking Ron's hand.

Ginny, Harry, Rose, Ron and Hermione walked toward the back. Rose saw someone waiting for her. She ran to him and hugged him. "How did you get here?" She asked holding him tightly. Hermione looked at Ron, raising an eyebrow.

Ron wrapped his arm around her. "I would have come for you to love."

"Well, let's go meet him," Hermione said, kissing Ron's cheek.

Rose was still hugging him when her parents walked over. He kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Mum Dad this is Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled, noticing a few marks on him.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said shaking Scorpius's hand. Scorpius looked at him, not saying anything

"I'm not mad at you." He said softly. "We'll talk later yeah?

"It's not true," Hermione whispered, knowing what he was thinking.

Rose moved and whispered in his ear. "He's not like your father or grandfather. They are like you and me." She blushed lightly as she looked in his eyes.

Ron rubbed his neck. "Let's go get some food and we can talk." He told Harry and Ginny to go to Finnegan's so they could talk privately. They walked down and each got food and sat at a table.

Rose moved Scorpius's hand under the table to her leg. Scorpius rubbed the spot on her knee, not doing it very hard since her parents were right there. Ron knew that look and knew Scorpius was touching Rose's leg, the mark Hermione had told him about, he took a breath.

Rose smiled softly, she loved the way he did that. "How did you get here?" She asked taking a bite of her tuna salad sandwich.

"Floo," he said softly, speaking for the first time. He started to eat quickly, obviously very hungry.

Rose blushed his hair out of his eyes. "You're safe love." She said softly.

Ron didn't say anything as he watched them. He took Hermione's hand and looked at her a moment. Hermione looked at him, putting his hand on her thigh as she ate slowly, still watching them. Ron pressed it softly without thinking about it. He watched as Rose smiled at him and how Scorpius slowly came out of his shell with her around him.

Scorpius looked at her, glancing at her parents. "Do they know," he whispered.

Rose nodded shyly, she hoped he wasn't mad. "They do." She moved her hand over his and pressed down a little harder.

Scorpius rubbed the bruise a bit harder with his thumb. "C- can they help," he asked shyly, still looking at her.

"Help?" Rose asked moving her hand to his leg were one of his marks was.

"H- help me," he murmured, relaxing a little bit at her touch.

Rose moved a little closer. "Help you lean?" She asked, biting her lip.

"What?" He asked, confused, his hand stopping.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, stilling rubbing his leg.

"About what we do when we snog and stuff." Rose whispered pressing a little harder. "Mum and Dad do it too you know, the whole world knows."

Scorpius blushed hard, shaking his head quickly, glancing at her parents. "I was talking about my... parents," he murmured.

"Oh." Rose whispered softly. "Yeah they know and they want to help you."

"Oh," Scorpius glanced at Ron and Hermione. "Really?" He whispered, talking to them for the first time.

Ron nodded his head. "If you stop looking at Rose like you want her for dinner yeah."

Scorpius pulled his hand back, blushing hard, looking down. "Sorry," he mumbled. Hermione hit Ron's arm, giving him a look.

Ron laughed softly. "I was joking."

Rose gave him the same look. "Not funny, since you're doing the same thing to Mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing. "Ignore him," she said to Scorpius. "We all do."

"Please just get him away from his family and he can tell all the bad jokes he wants." Rose begged.

Hermione glanced at Scorpius who was looking at them hopefully. She looked at Ron before saying, "You can stay with us."

Scorpius's head shot up more, eyes wide. "Really?"

"As long as you get permission, the last thing I need if a kidnapping charge." Ron added. Scorpius's face fell.

Rose grinned brightly. "Thank you Daddy and Mum." She said getting up and hugging them both.

"I'll talk to him Scorpius." Ron said. "You won't have to." Hermione hugged Rose but looked at Scorpius. Hermione hugged Rose but looked at Scorpius.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

Scorpius still didn't look convinced. "They won't let me," he mumbled.

"They they will." Ron said softly. "You're father owes me for something a long time ago. It's time he pays."

"Thank you," Scorpius whispered, taking Rose's hand.

Rose kissed him softly. "I told you." She said smiling. "He can stay with me right?"

"Don't get carried out," Hermione said, leaning against Ron. "He can stay in the guest bedroom."

Rose made a face. "But what if I have a bad dream?"

Ron looked at Rose. "Rose if you have a bad dream you can go see him." He answered. "But know there will be a charm on the room so I know everything you do."

"You're still our daughter and we still have limits," Hermione said. "Just remember that we're letting him live with us."

Rose nodded. "We'll be good. I am your daughter you know, I don't like breaking the rules."

"Thank you," Scorpius whispered again, very thankful. He didn't want to push his luck. Hermione smiled.

"No you and your mother just bend them as far as they can go." Ron muttered.

Hermione just hit Ron's arm, still smiling at Rose. "Do your parents know you're here now," Hermione asked, looking to Scorpius. Scorpius shifted in his seat and shook his head.

Ron took a breath. "I'm met you back in the court room." He got up and left quickly. He needed Draco to know where his son was and make sure he remembered what he owned Ron.

Rose moved closer to Scorpius. "You're safe now." She moved her hand and traced a scar on his back. Scorpius sucked in a breath. He slowly reached to push her hand away.

Rose looked at him, a little hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Your mum is right there," he muttered to her, blushing. Hermione looked at them, smirking a little.

Rose blushed. "Oh yeah forgot." She said moving her hand into his. "I'm sorry. Do you still have to put potion on them?"

Scorpius nodded. "There... there's a new one...." He whispered.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Where?" She hated he got hurt for things that weren't his fault.

Scorpius shifted shyly. "My arm," he whispered.

"Would you like me to heal it," Hermione asked softly.

Rose blushed as he traced it over his shirt. "Let her, you have too many."

Scorpius let out a breath as she touched it. He nodded softly. He slowly and shyly took off the thin jacket he was wearing that was covering it. It was a long one that was between his shoulder and elbow.

Rose closed her eyes. "I hate him." She whispered. She moved so she could whisper in his ear. "Do you want me to touch it first?" Scorpius nodded softly, closing his eyes.

Rose put her head on his shoulder and slowly traced it back and forth. "Just close your eyes and feel my finger love." She whispered.

Scorpius bit his lip hard so he wouldn't moan. The pain went away as she touched it, making something so bad feel good. After a few moments, he put a hand on hers so she wouldn't get carried away. He opened his eyes, blushing hard as he glanced at Hermione. Hermione was looking away, giving them a moment.

Rose kissed him cheek softly. "I just want to make you feel good. Later, yeah?" She whispered.

Scorpius kissed her quickly and shyly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Do you want me to fix any of the others," Hermione asked softly, noticing more in his arms.

"No." Rose said quickly. "I want to use potion on them later." She was blushing hard. Hermione nodded. She reached across the table to gently take his arm.

Scorpius flinched a little, blushing hard. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry." Rose said rubbing his shoulder softly. "You didn't do it."

Hermione smiled in a motherly way. "It's alright," she said softly, softly tapping his arm with her wand.

Rose watched as he was healed. "We need to go Mum. You'll get in trouble if you're late." Hermione smiled at her daughter. She used her wand to throw away the food before putting her wand back and standing.

"Will you sit with me, up with my family, I need you close to me right now?" Rose asked shyly.

Hermione nodded. "Just leave when she does and don't say anything," she said softly. Scorpius took Rose's hand, kissing it softly.

Ron was sitting when Hermione walked back in. He saw Rose sitting with Scorpius next to Ginny. "It's done." He whispered softly.

"Good," Hermione sat, kissing him softly. "They really care for each other," she whispered to him so they couldn't hear.

"I think he might love her, well as much as a 13 year old can."

Hermione kissed him again. "You would know," she smiled.

Rose was leaning against Scorpius, his hand lightly rubbing her leg again. "I like when you do that." She whispered softly.

"I like to make you happy," Scorpius whispered, a little nervous that he was around more of her family. Especially Harry Potter and her grandmother.

"It will be alright." Rose whispered softly. "They don't hate you. And press harder."

"Yes, love," he murmured, his thumb grinding into her bruise a bit harder. Ron bit her lip and she smiled.

The judge came in and everyone stood and sat down again. "Counselor Parkinson call your next witness please."

"The people call Healer Derek Sheppard." Hermione shared a look with Ron. Sheppard walked to the stand and sat.

"That's the healer that took the photos right?" Ron whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Please start your name and job for the record." Pansy said.

"Derek Sheppard," he said. "Healer. I took the pictures."

"Can you please tell me how you believe the marks got on Mrs. Weasley's body." Pansy said smiling.

"Auror Weasley put them there," Sheppard said. The jury looked at each other and whispered to each other.

"How bad were they?" Pansy asked next.

"The bruises were pretty substantial," Sheppard said. "But it should be noted that without the spell, they all came back at once. They were not put there at once."

"Can you tell me about the incident that took place once all her charms were off, with Auror Weasley?" Pansy asked.

"Mrs. Weasley was in pain and none of the spells we used would work. He was in the room and begged us to let him help her," Sheppard said. "We let him and he made her feel better almost instantly." Hermione took Ron's hand.

"Is it regulation to let a woman's husband who is accused of rape and assault to join her when you take the photos?" Pansy said the healer.

"It is regulation to let the patient choose what they want, especially in this type of uncomfortable situation," the healer said. "He just sat in the corner, not saying anything, like we asked."

"Are you awake that all senior Auror must be able to use wand less charms?"

"The room we were in has charms on it. Only the doctors can use magic," Sheppard said, looking at Pansy.

"So it's not possible that Auror Weasley put a charm on her before she came into the room?" Pansy asked.

"It's not my job to know if someone has that kind of charm on them. All I know is that he helped her when she was in pain." He said.

Pansy looked at the healer. "What do you mean help her? What did he do?"

"She was in a lot of pain so he came over to sooth her. He was rubbing one of her bruises... and she seemed to like it," he said, blushing a little. "And she seemed to feel better." Scorpius blushed as he continued to rub Rose's bruise, hoping he was soothing her.

Rose whimpered softly into his ear. "Harder Malfoy."

"So you let someone who was being charged with rape and assault touch one of the marks he put on her?"

Scorpius bit his lip as he did as he was told, his thumb pressing down harder. Rose bit back a moan. She saw her father look at her and she blushed. Scorpius stopped pressing down hard because they were in a public area, her father right there.

"She was in pain and he helped her feel better," Sheppard said.

"By putting her in pain?" Pansy asked.

"I've heard about woman liking that type of thing," Sheppard said.

Pansy made a face. "You're witness."

Hermione stood. "How did you say he helped me," Hermione asked him.

"He pressed his thumb into the bruise on the back of your left thigh." The healer said.

"And did that put me in more pain?" Hermione asked.

The healer shook his head. "It worked better than the healing charms we were hitting you with."

"So it was obvious to you that it felt good?"

"Very ma'am." The healer said. "He tended to you quickly and was very worried when he saw you in pain."

"Were you shown the memory or do you at least know what was in it," Hermione asked.

"I was shown all of them ma'am, yes." The healer said.

"So you've seen him touching those marks in all of them, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. He seems to favor the one on the back of your left thigh."

Hermione couldn't help but blush a little. "So would you say it's possible that the memories were the memories of some games and that I enjoyed what he did?" Hermione asked him.

"I'd say that from your reaction in my office and even in the memories I would say it was certain that all the acts were consensual." The healer said with a smile.

Hermione nodded. "And to go to something Counselor Parkinson mentioned," Hermione motioned to her vaguely. "As a Healer, what kind of charm would you think he put on me before we went into your office?"

"To be honest he could have used an unforgiveable and it wouldn't have mattered. As soon as you were in my office they would have stopped working." The healer told her. "I've had people under charms to make them tell me something or act someway, they all fail."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said before sitting.

"Your honor if it please the court, Counselor Granger has accepted our offer to be a witness, Auror Weasley will be doing cross." The judge nodded. Hermione stood and walked to the bench

"State your name and job for the record." Pansy said, she was going to enjoy this.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley," Hermione said. "Deputy Head of the Law Department."

"How many times has your husband hit you in 14 years?" Pansy asked her.

"I'm not exactly sure," Hermione said.

Pansy nodded. "Does your husband have a temper?"

"A bit of one," Hermione said flatly.

"You call 16 write ups during his time at Hogwarts for breaking the jaw or nose of a fellow student a bit of a temper?" Pansy asked her.

"I call it him being protective of the people he loves and his family," Hermione said, looking at her. "If you'll remember way back, he was provoked by comments made about his family."

"I'm sure excuses for temper are normal in your household." Pansy smirked. "How many times has your husband called you a Mudblood?"

Hermione remained composed. "I am not sure of the number," she said flatly.

"As the Deputy Head of the Law Department you are aware of the law that was passed after the war making it a crime for a Pureblood to call a Muggleborn a Mudblood?" Pansy asked her innocently.

"But the Muggleborn must report it," Hermione said. "And he did not mean it in the way you think."

"And in what way did he?" Pansy asked smirking wider.

"A sexual way," Hermione said. "I ask him to. He would never say it and mean it if I asked him not to." Scorpius shifted a little. He was confused but tried to get it. Rose just rubbed his leg softly.

"Did he ever hit you when you were carrying your children?" Pansy asked her knowing if she answered truthfully they had him on child abuse.

"Never," Hermione said firmly. No matter how much she liked it, he would never do that when she was pregnant. He would grip her thigh but never hit her.

Pansy's face fell. "Your witness." She said sitting down. Hermione tried not to smile at the look on her face. She glanced at Ron as he stood.

Ron stood ad walked to the other side of the table and sat against it. "How's your day going love?" He asked smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said.

"How long have we been married?" Ron asked her still smiling at her.

"Sixteen years," Hermione smiled.

"In those 16 years how many times have you done something I told you to?" Ron laughed chuckling softly.

"Not many," Hermione laughed lightly.

"Who's idea was it to start our game night?" Ron asked her smiling still.

Hermione blushed. "Mine."

"How many times have I hit you outside of the game?"

"Never," she said.

"How many times during 14 years of playing the games have you used our safe word?" Ron asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Twice, I think," Hermione said.

"Can you please tell the court why you used the safe word and if I stopped when you did?" Ron asked remembering both times.

"One time I went into labor," Hermione said. "But you never hit me during that game, like I said. The second time, our son came home sick. And you stopped both times."

Ron nodded smiling at her. "Since I have been charged have you and I been intimate?" Ron asked her.

"Yes we have," Hermione said.

"How many times?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Three times," Hermione blushed a little.

"Does that sound like something a woman who is really being raped and beaten do?" Ron asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Have I forgotten to ask you anything?" He asked with a little smirk.

"I don't think so," Hermione said, smiling.

"Then thank you, Counselor." Ron said grinning as he sat back down. Hermione stood and walked back to Ron. She kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him.

Pansy stood. "The people rest your honor."

The judge nodded. "We will pick back up at 9 tomorrow morning." He banged his gavel and court was out for the day.

Hermione turned to Ron, smiling brightly. "We're going great, love."

"How did I do?" He asked, his ears a little red.

"Wonderful," Hermione kissed him.

Ron kissed her back. "I love you Mione."

"I love you, Ron," she stroked his cheek. "Let's go home."

Rose was resting against Scorpius. "Ready to go?" She asked softly.

Scorpius kissed her head. "Okay," he murmured.

"Ron James and AL want Hugo to spend the night, is that ok?" Harry asked before he left.

"Yeah mate." Ron said nodding. Molly, Arthur, Harry, and Ginny hugged them all before going.

"We'll see the whole clan tomorrow," Hermione said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: We got a few comments about Rose and Scorpius and how they were in this chapter. We redid it and put more of a thought on Ron and Hermione. The first part is pretty much the same but the ending is different.

Once they were home, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to changed into jeans and shirts. Scorpius shook his head, looking around at the odd things in the house.

"You're safe here." Rose said softly, putting her arms around his neck. "I'll make sure you are."

Scorpius put his face in her neck. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Rose moved her hand down and touched his back. "Just let me for a moment, I know you are in pain." Scorpius whimpered softly, his hands gripping her hips lightly.

Rose lead him to the couch, "Take your shirt off love so I can see."

Scorpius looked at the stairs, wary. "But...."

"It's just your shirt." Rose said laughing softly. "I promise I'll be a lady." Scorpius blushed a little. He was in pain and he had missed her greatly. He slowly pulled off the jacket and shirt, sitting down.

Rose moved so she was sitting behind him. "Just relax love, let me fix it." She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she slowly traced his back lightly. "Just relax, take deep breaths." She whispered pressing on a scar. Scorpius put his head in his hands as he took some breaths. He moaned softly as she touched his scars. His torso was covered with them and she knew which ones to touch.

"Does this feel good love?" She asked softly as she kissed his shoulder. "Do I make you feel better?"

"Yes," Scorpius moaned softly, his body more relaxed. Hermione had started down the stairs but stopped as she saw them. She turned around and went back to their room.

Rose pressed into one next to his spine. "You know how much I like making you feel good, how much I like to take the pain away." She moved down and traced one with her tongue.

Scorpius jumped a little, sucking in a breath. "Rose," he moaned softly.

"Do you like that?" Rose asked doing it again. Scorpius whimpered, breathing a bit harder, trying not to get too excited.

Rose stopped after a few moments and rested her head on his chin. "Did that thing happen since you've been home?" She whispered to him. "I looked it up and if it's what I think it's good."

"Yes," Scorpius mumbled, taking a breath, blushing in his hands.

Rose kissed his neck lightly. "I get that feeling in my gut when I think of you and touch my leg still." She whispered blushing; she wanted him to know it's normal.

Scorpius turned around and kissed her softly. "You're perfect at making me feel better, love," he whispered.

Rose kissed him back for a moment. "You worked out this summer?" She asked rubbing his chest. "You seem stronger."

Scorpius took her hand and kissed it. "A bit," he blushed. He leaned against the back of the couch, looking at her. He stroked her cheek shyly.

"I have been thinking about you a lot." Rose said cuddling to his chest. Her head against his shoulder as she stroked his chest softly.

Scorpius pulled her into his lap, putting his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her. "I only thought about you," he whispered. Scorpius put his face back in her neck, holding her tighter, tears falling onto her skin. "Thank you," he choked out.

Scorpius cupped her cheek, kissing her a bit harder than he usually did. "I think I love you, too, Rose," he whispered. Rose just kissed him again. She moved his hand to her leg and kissed him deeper than she had before. Scorpius rubbed her bruise hard, kissing her back. Rose moaned into his mouth as she kissed him, she gripped his arm and used her nails on his skin. "Mine." She said panting hard.

"Can we come in yet?" Ron called from the hallway.

Scorpius jumped, eyes wide. "They'll kick me out," he gasped, gently pushing her off his lap.

Rose stood up and handed him his shirt. "No they won't." She told him. Scorpius still looked scared as he pulled his shirt back on, some of his scars very visible.

Rose hugged him. "You can come in now." She said into his chest. Scorpius wanted to pull away as they came in but knew she wouldn't let him. Hermione smiled at them lightly, holding Ron's hand.

"I'm not going to kick you out Scorpius." Ron told him.

"But... thank you," he murmured, his hands on Rose's waist.

"I know all about needing someone to help you feel better." Ron said looking at Scorpius.

They went to the table and sat down. "How did you know that healer was lying Mum?"

Hermione laughed. "It was obvious. I mean, what she said about abuse victims might have been true, I wouldn't know, but I looked her up and figured it out. She gets a kick out of making people think things."

Rose nodded. "It was bloody brilliant." Scorpius held Rose's hand under the table, sitting closer. He shifted at the mention of abuse.

"Can I ask what your father did to you?" Hermione asked softly/

"His grandfather use to put things in his food to make him sick." Rose said for him. "Hit him too."

Ron watched Rose and Scorpius and saw a lot of he and Hermione in them. "Mione why is Pansy giving up so easy? She isn't the type to."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm a little scared that she has something up her sleeve," she shook her head. "But we're doing really well so far and tomorrow we have plenty of witnesses."

"I don't like her." Rose said simply.

"Me neither," Scorpius murmured.

"Do you know her, she come around her house much?" Ron asked. Scorpius nodded softly.

"Has she ever seen you be hurt or hurt you?" Ron asked softly.

Scorpius nodded. "She laughed," he mumbled, looking down. Hermione frowned.

"She saw you get hurt and didn't do anything?" Ron asked him. "Isn't that against the code she took as a lawyer for the MoM?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think we just got my acquittal." Ron said kissing Hermione. "Let's go wake up dear Pansy." Scorpius looked kind of surprised, glancing at Rose. Rose smiled and kissed his cheek.

Hermione beamed at him and kissed Ron again deeply, grabbing his hand, pulling him to the fireplace. Pansy was in her office working on what she was going to do tomorrow. "What are you two doing here, want my plea deal?"

"No need for the deal when there's no more case," Hermione smirked, crossing her arms.

Pansy gave her a look. "What are you taking about Granger?"

"Can you tell me what code 45.6 is? Of the oath you took when you became a lawyer?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It the code I and all lawyers have to work and live by." Pansy said confused. "You took it as well Granger you know what it is."

"Oh, I was just wondering because it seems that you've gone against it," Hermione said, smirking. "I have gotten word that you have seen someone get hurt and did nothing about it. Just laughed, even."

Pansy knew that if she could prove it her job would be gone and she would be in jail for 3 years. "If I drop the charges will you not press changes on me?"

Hermione conjured some paperwork. "Drop the charges," she said, handing the papers to her.

Pansy signed the papers. "All changes are dropped and here" She went and got Ron's wand, giving it to him. "It wasn't my idea to use Gray, it was Johnsons."

"Thank you," Hermione took the papers and took Ron's hand. "I won't be seeing you," Hermione smiled at her as they walked out, Aurors rushing in after them.

"You bitch." Pansy said as she was being cuffed. "You fucking Mudblood bitch." She screamed.

"Only Ron can call me that," she winked at Pansy before her and Ron Apparated home.

Ron sat down on the couch after they got home. Rose and Scorpius on the smaller love seat. "Thank Merlin It's over."

Hermione said beside him, leaning against him. "Thank Merlin you're safe," she whispered.

Scorpius smiled softly, glad he could help them and be a part of their family. He put his arm around Rose, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Scorpius." Ron said as he put his feet up.

Rose smiled, kissing his head and taking his hand. "Thanks, love," she whispered.

"We owe a lot to you," Hermione said softly, almost clinging to Ron, so very happy he wasn't in jail.

"I just am happy I don't have to see them anymore." Scorpius said shyly. His arm around Rose, her hand in his. "She made me eat stewed prunes." He made a face, as did Ron.

"Reason to like her away right there," Ron said using his wand to floot the coreless phone too him. "What should we get for dinner?"

"Pizza," Rose said, stroking the back of Scorpius' hand with her thumb.

"Wh . . . What's pizza?" Scorpius whispered to her, blushing because he had no idea what it was.

Rose smiled, kissing him lightly. "You'll like it," she said. "Just make sure to eat mine and not dad's. He gets a bunch of gross stuff on it."

"Oi I get meat, not my fault you and your mother are on a no eating meat kick." Ron said as he made a face.

"You don't eat meat?" Scorpius said as he looked at Rose then Hermiuone.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We just don't like all of the stuff my dads gets on his pizza. He's trying to take the blame from us," she snorted. Hermione laughed, trying not to smirk.

"I could always make buffalo steaks if you rather Rose." Ron laughed as he stroked Hermione's side. Scorpius snickered a little, finding it funny. Rose glared at her father, hitting Scorpius' leg lightly.

"You're just like your mother." Ron said as he dialed the number for the pizza place.

"And you've still never learned not to mess with us?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could take you both young lady." Ron said after he ordered the tow pizzas. "I am a war hero and a trained Auror. I haven't been beaten in over 15 years in a duel, 30 in a game is chess."

Hermione sat up a bit to look at him. "The last time we dueled was over fifteen years ago," she said.

"Hermione you sit at a desk all day and write laws. I work out and go after dark wizards. Do you really think you could beat me in a proper duel?" Ron asked, hiding a smile. "Love it's alright." Scorpius watched them, finding it fun to do so.

Hermione crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Yes. I do," she said simply.

Rose snickered. "They do this all the time. Dad always loses," she whispered.

"Hermione I am trained to do this. You have to be out of your mind to think you could beat me." Ron said laughing and shaking his head.

"I married you, didn't I?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"When was the last time you even dueled someone, any one?" Ron asked her, raising his eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter. I can still beat you." Hermione said, challenging him.

"If they duel, keep your eyes on mum. She's sneaky," Rose whispered.

"I'm not going to duel you Hermione." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Because you know you'll lose," Hermione said, leaning back on the couch.

"I've seen Father and Mother fight but never duel each other." Scorpius whispered to Rose.

"Because after getting off from the charges I was on sending you to St. Mungo's with an arse whopping would look bad." Ron laughed as he took her hand.

Hermione stood. "Get up," she said, drawing her wand.

Ron laughed at her. 'Hermione sit down."

"Stand up, Ronald," Hermione said. "Or are you chicken?"

Ron laughed at her again. "Hermione I know I can beat you. That's enough for me." Ron said as he leaned back against the couch.

"If you're fine living with a lie," Hermione said.

"Come on, dad, it'll be entertaining," Rose laughed.

Ron rolled his eyes. He lifted his wand and said a silent stunning spell, catching Hermione before she hit the couch. He removed her wand from her hand.

Hermione hit his arm hard when he unstunned her. "You prat! That wasn't a proper duel!"

Ron laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Never said I had to fight fair." He laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ass," Hermione mumbled, hitting his shoulder again.

"That was lame," Rose sighed, shaking her head. She jumped up when the doorbell rang, holding her hand out to her dad for the money.

"Say please." Ron said looking at his daughter.

"Dad, I know you're hungry too," Rose rolled her eyes. "And please."

Ron handed his wallet to Hermione to get out the right Muggle money. Even after all these years it confused him a little. "Bring it back in here." Ron said using Hermione's wand to bring soda, cups and plates into the living room.

"Thank you both for everything." Scorpius said shyly.

"No problem." Ron smiled.

Hermione smiled. "Don't mention it," she said softly. "Just as long as you keep Rose happy." Rose walked back in with two pizza boxes

"Give me, give me, give me." Ron said grinning as he put his pizza box on his lap and flipped it open. Every type of pork and beef you could put on a pizza was on his.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. "Pig," she said, getting her slice of cheese.

"But you loved when Tonks made that pig nose." Ron laughed as he folded a piece and crammed it into his mouth.

"Because she didn't eat like that," Hermione said, making a face at him. "It's hard to believe I actually find you good-looking..."

"Only when he's not talking I bet." Scorpius whispered to Rose, trying to joke.

Rose giggled, kissing him. "He's a lot better when he's not making stupid comments."

"Wanna be grounded?" Ron asked his daughter, already on his third slice of pizza.

Scorpius rubbed her back lightly. "Sorry sir I started it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He was kidding. Making a bad joke," she said, poking Ron as she ate her pizza. Rose snorted at her dad, leaning against Scorpius.

Ron moved over and kissed Hermione deeply. making her taste the meat from his pizza.

Hermione pushed him away, making a face. "Don't be gross," she said.

"But I thought you liked my meat." Ron said laughed as he took a bite of pizza. Scorpius laughed softly.

"Gross, dad," Rose wrinkled her nose as Hermione shook her head at him.

"Hey if your mother and I didn't do gross things in the back of cars and on airplanes you and your brother wouldn't be here." Ron said proudly. Scorpius turned purple he was laughing so hard.

"Ronald!" Hermione hit his head. "Don't tell them that!"

"I'm going upstairs," Rose looked gross out as she grabbed a piece of pizza. Scorpius went with her.

"It's the truth." Ron said laughing.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Thank you." He whispered softly. "For not leaving me during the last few weeks or caving to them."

Hermione took a breath, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. "I love you, of course I didn't leave you," she whispered. "When we got together, we promised never to leave the other."

"Can we maybe make love tonight?" He whispered as he moved the pizza from his lap.

"Of course," Hermione whispered, stroking his cheek. "I love you, Ron. Thank you for staying with me."

Ron took Hermione's hand as he cupped her cheek. "I want to remarry you."

Hermione smiled, leaning into his hand. "May I ask why?" She asked.

"Because I want everyone to know that we are just as much in love as we were on our wedding day." Ron whispered as he looked into her eyes. "And because I want to have another week in Italy."

Hermione grinned. "I loved Italy," she smiled, kissing him deeply.

Ron groaned as he moved his hand to the mark on the back of her thigh. "Hermione Granger-Weasley will you marry me again?" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione moaned softly. "Yes," she smiled, kissing his neck.

Ron closed his eyes, a tear falling. "Why the hell do I still feel suprised when you pick me?"

Hermione tenderly kissed the tear away. "I have no idea," she whispered, kissing him lightly. "I love you so much and you should know that by now, love."

Ron smiled lightly. "I think I'm going to ask Hugo to be my best man. It would mean a lot to him." Hugo tried to be like Ron in every way he could.

Hermione smiled, kissing him again. "He'd like that a lot. I'll ask Rose to be my maid of honor," she said, stroking his cheek.

"This is going to be a nightmare to plan with how big out family is." Ron said shaking his head, still grinning as he looked at her.

Hermione laughed lightly, smiling brightly. "It'll be fun. We all love a good wedding," she said, kissing him deeper.

"Wanna go upstairs and have a play date?" Ron asked, smirking a little as he nipped at her bottom lip.

Hermione moaned, kissing him harder. "Do you have to ask?" She said.

"What game tonight love?" Ron asked, his eyes were dark and lust filled. "I'm up for anything."

Hermione bit her lip, loving the look in his eyes. She moved his hand to the back of her thigh. "How about the Slytherin that kidnapped the Gryffindor?" She asked, smirking as she kissed him roughly, biting his lip.

Ron laughed as he kissed her deeply. "You're in charge tonight." He whispered against her lips. "I need to go put the fear of God into Scorpius." Ron said getting up.

Scorpius was sitting on Rose's bed, his back against the wall. "I need to tell you something Rose."

Rose was putting away some clothes in her drawer. "What?" She asked, folding a shirt.

"I think I love you." Scorpius said, fidgeting with his hands.

Rose stopped and slowly turned to him. "What?" She whispered.

"I love you Rosie." Scorpius said softly. "And you're the first person I've ever said that too."

Rose slowly walked over and sat beside him on the bed. She cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply.

Scorpius kissed her back shyly. "Does that mean you love me too?" He whispered as he cupped both her cheeks.

Rose nodded, blushing as she bit her lip. "I... I think I love you, too," she whispered.

Scorpius smiled softly as he laid down on on her bed. "You know that I think I could like being in this family." He smiled as he watched her going back to doing clothing.

Rose laughed. "It's very interesting and entertaining. Wait until you go to Sunday dinners. You've never seen anything like it," she said.

"Think one day we'll be like your parents?" He asked as he watched her closely.

Rose smiled at him. "Without the whole you going to jail thing, yes," she said, finishing what she was doing and lying beside him.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her. "I could fall to sleep right here." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

Rose cuddled to him, her head on his chest. "Go ahead," she murmured, her eyes closed.

Ron knocked on Rose's door. "Firefly?"

"Yes, dad?" Rose asked, opening her eyes to look at the door.

"I want you both in bed, different ones mind you, by 11." Ron said smiling at her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad," she sighed. "Can that mean two beds pushed together?"

"Different rooms Rose." Ron said laughing softly. "Once you marry him you can sleep with him."

Rose sighed. "Did you wait until you were married to sleep with mum?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her head still on Scorpius' chest.

"Rose that was very different." Ron said taking a breath.

Rose rolled her eyes, knowing not to get into that. "Fine. Different beds. Go have with him mum. Love you," she said before cuddling closer to Scorpius again.

Ron came in and kissed her forehead. "I love you even if you are a brat." He pinched her sides, tickling her. "If she gets annoying tickle her, works just like with her mum." Ron winked at her. He walked into his bedroom, shutting the door and putting charms up. He turned and saw Hermione in Slytherin house robes.

Hermione smirked. "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" She said, an evil glint in her eye.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in my room. Your kind isn't welcome here." He said as he used his wand to give himself Gryffindor robes.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed and leaning on her arms that were on the bed. Her skirt was really short and her shirt was mostly unbuttoned. "I decided to have some fun," she said, looking him up and down.

"So go to the Quidditch locker rooms like you do most days." Ron said as he removed his robes. "Unless you want a real man for once."

"Who said I was here for a real man? You're just a Gryffindor after all," Hermione said, uncrossing her legs, leaving them open. "I wanted something I could control."

Ron groaned as he undid his belt. "Well you like snakes right? I got a big one you can lick."

"Hm," Hermione sneered. "I won't be doing any licking. That's your job." She spread her legs even more, showing him everything since she had no knickers on.

Ron growled as he pulled his shirt off, then his pants. He walked over to her and bit his member in her face. "Suck it." He commanded.

Hermione just slowly licked the tip. "No," she said. "On your knees, Weasley."

Ron whimpered. "Please Mione you haven't in like 3 weeks." He begged.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked up at him. "I said, on your knees."

Ron groaned. "Bitch." He grumbled as he got on his knees.

"You know it," Hermione said, wrapping her legs around his neck, still leaning back on her arms.

Ron moved his face between her thighs, his tongue sliding inside of her, a finger went to her nub.

Hermione moaned deeply, her head going back. "Harder, Gryffindor," she ordered, moving her hips against him.

Ron smirked as he whispered a charm that got her off as soon as his tongue touched her nub. He wanted her to give him head, he was too hard to wait this time.

Hermione cried out, her hips thrusting as she came. "Ass," she panted, her arms shaking a bit. "No head for you."

Ron put both hands in her hair. "Do it or I won't f u c k you." He whispered in her eat, moving so his member was in front of her lips.

Hermione kissed his tip. "I highly doubt that," she said, licking him again. "You want your hard cock inside my wet pussy. I know you do."

"Suck it now." Ron said in a growl. He twitched with his heartbeat.

Hermione's nail traced his cock before she put a lot of him in her mouth and sucked hard. Ron groaned deeply as he dropped his heads. He rocked his hips softly, he didn't want to hurt her. He loved when she did this and she knew it. As Hermione's tongue swirled him and moving her head, she took his hand and put it on her chest. Her white button-up shirt was only buttoned once and it was barely covering her bare breasts.

Ron stroked her breasts with his fingertips. He pushed her back after a few moments, smirking he crawled over her and pressing into her.

Hermione whimpered as he touched her before he pushed her on her back, her arms above her head. "Who said I wanted to be fucked by a stupid Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, still panting

"Who said it was only a fuck?" He asked as he kissed her neck. "I haven't done a charm and I know you're not on the potion. I plan to make a little one of me." He laughed deeply as he slid into her.

Hermione moaned deeply, her eyes closing. "Who said I wanted a Gryffindor spawn growing inside me?" Hermione asked, her tone cold.

"Who said I cared?" He asked as he kissed her deeply. "You're my little whore." He laughed at her as he started to thrust, his body stroking her nub for him.

Hermione's nails scratched down his back. "I knew your house had no brains," she said mid-moan. She pushed him off her, moving with him as she started to ride him hard. "You're my bitch, Weasley."

Ron groaned as he bucked as she road him. He pulled her down for a kiss as she road him. He closed his eyes as she moved, loving the feeling of her moving on top of him.

Hermione moaned, her head going back as she twisted her hips on top of him. Her hands were on his chest, her nails digging into him a bit. "Talk dirty, Weasley," she ordered. "Or I won't do that thing with my hips I heard men like." She was still in a skirt and the shirt that was threatening to show Ron everything.

Ron whimpered, knowing that hip thing well. He took on of her hands and kissed it softly before putting it on his neck. "You such a whore Granger. I wish the whole school knew that you liked to be a human pincushion." He grunted as he looked at her face, drinking it in.

Hermione grabbed his hand, putting it on her thigh. "Wait until I take you in the middle of the Great Hall. I'm sure no one would mind watching me fuck you," she said, her eyes still closed as she moaned. She twisted her hips harder, pressing her nub against him harder.

Ron pressed into the mark on the back of her thigh. He groaned deeply as he came deep inside of her. He panted hard as he felt her come, catching her when she fell.

Hermione cried out, her hips bucking as she came hard against him. She was shaking a bit as she fell against him, panting.

"I love you." Ron whispered as he pulled out and cast cleaning charms. "So much Mione."

Hermione moved onto her side, her leg over his and arm over his chest. "I love you," she whispered, still a bit breathless. She kicked off the skirt and pulled off the shirt. She settled against him, skin to skin. "Even for a stupid Gryffindor."

Ron chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are still the girl who kissed me in the middle of a war." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Add a few pounds and I hope so," Hermione whispered. She cupped his cheek and kissing him tenderly.

Ron kissed her softly. "You're a woman now love." He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione smiled lightly. "You made sure of that," she said, stroking his cheek. "I love you and I want you to know that I would have fought to the death to win our case."

Ron cupped her cheek tenderly. "I would have fought to the death to prove that I never was the man they said I was." He closed his eyes, a few tears falling on the sheets. "Mum and you raised me better."

Hermione put her hand over his, kissing him gently. "You could never be that kind of man. You could never do that to me or your family. The thought is just ridiculous, my love," she whispered against his lips.

Ron rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Hermione. Always."

"I've always kept my promise," Hermione whispered, stroking his neck. "I have always and will always love you, Ron."


End file.
